Ten cuidado, Akashi Seijuro
by Himiko-chan Hirisashi
Summary: "Te lo advierto, lo que pides se te dará". Retumbaban las palabras de esa hechicera en su mente al contemplarse en el espejo y ver las orejitas de gato que adornaban su cabeza junto a su nariz fría y un par de bigotitos que lo hacían verse completamente adorable. Akashi frunció el ceño, y sus ojos rojizos cambiaron de color... el responsable de ello tenía nombre: Aomine Daiki.
1. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas

**Se supone que era un one-shot para Halloween y terminó siendo un seven-shot (?) pero no pude evitar hacerle la vida un poco más graciosa a nuestro querido Emperador así que, si me deciden acompañar leyendo, pasaremos todo noviembre con temática de halloween xD**

 **Siempre gracias por unirse a este fic que tendrá solo cracks aunque sean menciones xD un poco de crack hace bien al alma no? Espero disfruten esta rareza xD beso!**

 _ **Capítulo 1: Ten cuidado con lo que deseas**_

¿Cuándo se había enamorado de él? Para esa pregunta ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de respondérsela; simplemente le gustaba y ya. Ahora que el As de Too había recuperado su amor por el basquetbol y con lo tonificado que se veía su cuerpo simplemente se le antojaba irresistible, y haber jugado con él en el mismo equipo de Vorpal Swords solo le había confirmado sus sentimientos. ¿Que si se arrepentía de fijarse en un hombre? en absoluto; aunque sí se arrepentía de algo en específico, y eso era que Aomine era la persona más heterosexual que había visto. Akashi Seijuro era absoluto… pero no tanto como para cambiar la sexualidad de alguien; es más, hasta podía perjurar que Daiki le tenía miedo…

—Akashi-kun, ¿estás bien?— preguntó Kuroko al ahora príncipe que tenía enfrente.

—Tetsuya, sí gracias; ¿por qué lo mencionas?— comentó Akashi desviando la vista de Daiki con su sensual traje de pirata quien apuntaba a Kagami con la espada y éste a la vez le apuntaba el hoz de su traje de la Muerte.

—Te noto algo distraído— comentó Kuroko habiendo observado los movimientos de Akashi que se dirigían exclusivamente hacia su antigua luz.

—¿Cómo obtienes algo que es imposible?— preguntó de pronto Akashi sabiendo la técnica que Kuroko había adquirido desde que se separaron de Teiko y que estaba usando en esos momentos para observarlo.

—¿Hay algo imposible para ti?— comentó con una sonrisa de lado y Akashi lo volteó a ver dibujando una acogedora sonrisa también.

—Yo tampoco creí que lo imposible existiera para mí pero al parecer sí existe.—

—Creo que sé a qué te refieres y puedo ayudarte—Akashi posó su vista rojiza en el pequeño peliceleste que estaba disfrazado de un perro hanyo con cabello plateado y ropas rojas…

—No lo creo Tetsuya…— Kuroko suspiró, el Emperador se jactaba de ser autosuficiente, eso lo sabía perfectamente, pero estaba completamente seguro que todos alguna vez en su vida necesitaban una ayudita de vez en cuando.

—Me sirvió para conquistar a Kise-kun; y le ayudé a Kagami para que fuera novio de Himuro— comentó esperando la reacción del capitán de Rakuzan quien levantó una ceja y le puso toda la atención hacia él —se trata de Aomine-kun ¿no?—

—Tan certero como siempre Tetsuya, te escucho—

—Te va a sonar extraño— comenzó diciendo Kuroko mientras media sus palabras con quien fue su capitán. —pero a penas lo probé con Kise-kun y de inmediato dejó de verme como un amigo y me pidió ser su novio…—

—Explícate mejor Tetsuya, no te comprendo— Akashi frunció el ceño, el también era un excelente observador, incluso mucho más que Kuroko y la mirada del chico había cambiado. Aunque a decir verdad, él también consideró levemente extraño que el modelo perseguido por más de media población femenina adolescente de Japón, le hubiese incluso pedido matrimonio a Kuroko a su corta edad de diecisiete; lo que no le sorprendía era que Kuroko hubiera aceptado.

—Fui con una señora…una hechicera—

—Es Halloween, y estoy seguro que sabes que no me gustan las bromas…—

—No es una broma, sabes que me enamoré de Kise desde que estábamos en Teiko pero él solo me admiraba como jugador—

—Sí lo sé—

—Desde que la "hechicera", como se hace llamar, me dio una bebida, simplemente Kise cambió su forma de pensar y ves— comentó señalando su dedo anular en el que portaba el enorme diamante de compromiso —se enamoró de mí—.

—¿Lo drogaste?—

—No, la bebida que ella me dio, me la tomé yo… dice que hace realidad tu sueño más preciado—

—¿De veras crees que fue eso lo que funcionó?— volvió a preguntar Akashi interesado en las palabras que el peliceleste le estaba diciendo

—No lo creí al principio, pero después de comentárselo a Kagami-kun el me pidió ayuda con Himuro-san, al parecer Himuro solo lo miraba como un hermano y eso en verdad era patético, estaba en la family-zone— Akashi rió ante el comentario, aunque concordaba que el problema de Kagami era mucho mayor. —El también fue con ella y bebió lo que le dio, y ahora es novio de quien fue su hermano; para mí eso confirma que la señora sí cumple deseos—.

—Hm— Akashi pareció pensarlo, volteando a ver a Aomine de nuevo pero que esta vez peleaba con una Momoi gatubela con traje ceñido quien le dejaba un gato negro a su cuidado. Agradecía internamente por ver que Aomine no le ponía ni la más mínima atención a la pelirrosa, pero eso no quitaba que le molestara sobre manera incluso las revistas que sabía, Daiki leía. Vio la hermosa sonrisa de Aomine mientras acariciaba al pequeño minino que le había dado Momoi, ¿cómo sería Aomine con una pareja? Apostaba a que el doble de tierno de lo que se veía ahora hablándole al minino sin percatarse de que estaba siendo observado. —Bien, ¿dónde queda?—

—Te mandaré la dirección por mensaje; dile que vas de mi parte, no te cobrará, me dijo que el tercer cliente que tendiera era gratis—

—¿Tercer?—

—Contándome a mí, tú serías el tercero en probar las bebidas de ella—

—Y si algo sale mal…—

—Yo llevo cinco meses saliendo con Kise, y mi vida es perfecta—

—¿En serio?—

—Incluso me deja ser el seme…—

—Bien, te creo— suspiró el Emperador al ver la expresión de Kuroko entre sonrojada y feliz o al menos eso lograba descifrar de su rostro inmutable. Si esa señora hacía lo imposible, posible y sin consecuencias ulteriores, supuso no sería malo hacerle caso al peliceleste e ir con ella.

AxAxAxAxAxA

—Quisiera tener la atención de Aomine Daiki— dijo sin más a la hermosa mujer de cabello negro quien en su bola de cristal hizo un mohín de duda, sabía exactamente lo que Akashi quería y lo que pensaba; "es un vanidoso que no cree que esto funciona", "no me pidió que el chico, Aomine Daiki, lo amara porque quiere enamorarlo él mismo", "se le nota la soberbia hasta en el aura que emana, pues no me pidió que hiciera a Daiki homosexual", "Aomine Daiki no puede ser controlado como Himuro Tatsuya ni Kise Ryota, tendré que usar otro método".

La chica suspiró cuando terminó de ver la bola, de paso pasó viendo la vida de Akashi y le pareció que la vida de ella, que había sido pobre, no era tan justa como la de él… así que decidió que al chico bicolor se le cumpliría su sueño pero con algunas pequeñas modificaciones… tal vez unas dosis de hipersensibilidad afrodisiaca en la pócima…

—Bien, toma, pero te advierto que lo que pides se te dará—

—Estoy consciente de ello— comentó Akashi viendo el pequeño frasco en forma rectangular que contenía varios colores mezclados por dentro.

—Solo piensa en "obtener la atención" de esa persona mientras te lo tomas y funcionará la pócima al día siguiente—

Eso fue todo lo que la hermosa joven que parecía hindú le mencionó y Akashi aún incrédulo agradeció a la chica dejando propina aunque Kuroko le hubiera dicho que era gratis. Salió de la pequeña tienda y subió al carro que lo esperaba en aquel lugar algo peligroso de la ciudad; fue a su mansión, vacía como siempre pues era principios de noviembre y por tanto principios del mes de vacaciones que la servidumbre tomaba. Por lo que llegó a la cocina se sirvió en un vaso más elegante la pócima que le habían dado y se la tomó, recordando la noche pasada y la sonrisa de ternura de Daiki para con el pequeño gato; solo quería que le pusiera atención a él, ya lo demás Akashi vería cómo conquistarlo, porque por algo tenía el título de "Absoluto".

Y a la mañana siguiente un pequeño maullido salió de sus labios y supo que la pócima de aquella mujer sí funcionaba, de la forma equivocada, pero funcionaba.

 **Ok y… qué tal quedó? Espero haya gustado y las haya dejado con la intriga para el próximo cap xD**

 **Actualizaré lunes y viernes porque.. emm ¿sí? Jajaja hasta el 2 entonces :D**


	2. Ten cuidado con lo que le pides a Kuroko

**Hola! Apareciendo por estos rumbos con el capítulo 2 de 7 y agradeciéndoles sobremanera los reviews, favs y follows n.n hoy les traigo la continuación del trauma post traumático que le generare a neko Akashi :3 espero les guste y nos leemos al final!**

 **Capítulo 2 Ten cuidado con lo que le pides a Kuroko**

Después de haber pasado el trauma inicial en donde ni él mismo creyó que podía gritar tan agudo, Akashi salió de su cama y fue directamente hacia el espejo del baño. Trago en secó mientras sus ojos escarlata se posaban sobre las orejas doradas sobre su cabeza.

—Imposible— Fue la primera palabra que se le cruzó por la mente mientras empezaba a tocar sus nuevas orejas; el primer tacto le hizo estremecerse al sentir que incluso tenía conexiones nerviosas que lo hacían sentir esa nueva parte de su cuerpo, las volvió a tocar y éstas, suavecitas, se comenzaron a mover involuntariamente, sintiendo al instante una sensación demasiado placentera que hizo a Akashi quitar rápidamente sus manos de allí. —Eso fue…—sus finas cejas se fruncieron y volvió a pasar su mano por la peludita oreja sintiendo al instante una sensación placentera en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Akashi intentó no inmutarse al ver la reacción que su propio cuerpo estaba teniendo. Sin pensarlo más se duchó sangrándose las orejitas de gato que habían aparecido junto con el maullido de la mañana, en un intento por querer quitárselas sin que, de alguna forma que no comprendía, éstas le excitaran.

Akashi estaba que no se la creía, pero el dolor en la cabeza de querer arrancárselas y la sangre en sus uñas le demostraban que no era mentira. Se vio al espejo del baño una vez más y corroboró que al menos ése era el único cambio en su cuerpo; respiró hondo, ahorita debía llamar a la única persona que sabía de aquello, Kuroko.

—Ho-hola, Ah, ah ah Aka-shi ah kun— escuchó la voz entrecortada de la línea y suspiró sarcásticamente ¿en serio? ¿qué hora era? Vio su reloj de pulsera que señalaba las siete de la mañana, al menos era dos de noviembre y había vacaciones ese día.

—Dile a Kise que se detenga, necesito hablarte—

—Ryo… ¡ah!— Inmediatamente Akashi despegó el auricular de su oído fingiendo que no había escuchado la agonía del peliceleste pero maullando enojado involuntariamente. Rodó los ojos ¡eso era más importante que sexo! Cuando viera a Kise seguro sabría qué cortarle con sus tijeras.

—Bien, sabes qué, necesito hablarte, es urgente y quiero que estés en treinta minutos en mi casa o te aseguro que Ryota se quedará sin miembro— colgó sin darle tiempo a contestar, estaba alarmado con el par de orejas que se movían de a poquito cada que escuchaba algo…

—Moo~~ no quiero que mi amado Kurokocchi se vaya—

—Cinco minutos, llamo a mi sustituto—

—¿Eh?— no le dio tiempo a preguntar cuando vio cómo el peliceleste marcaba en su celular un número de teléfono mientras el volvía a su tarea de morder su cuello y seguir embistiéndolo.

—Ki- bas-ta ahh—

—¿¡Por qué jodidos me llamas mientras tienes sexo con Kise?! ¡Kuroko _temé_!— gritó Daiki al otro lado de la línea.

—Aomine-kun me debes un favor—

—Yo no te debo ni mierda—

—Rompiste el lucky ítem de Midorima-kun antenoche en la fiesta de Halloween, y Murasakibara-kun perjuró matar a quien rompió el juguete de su novio…—

—…bien, ¿qué quieres?— Al menos parecía que Kuroko había logrado zafarse de su novio mientras atrás se oía el lloriqueo del rubio y luego el silencio total seguido por un sonido de cadenas.

—Sencillo, ve a la casa de Akashi, dile al mayordomo que eres Kuroko Tetsuya y dile a Akashi que eres mi sustituto—

—¿Ehh?, ¿en serio, en serio? No sé por qué carajo quieres que lo haga pero créeme cuando te digo que… —

—Mmmm—

—Ehhh…—

—Lo siento Aominecchi, ya se acabo tu tiempo con mi Kurokocchi que me debe cinco minutos perdidos— mencionó Kise mientras Daiki oía a lo lejos de la línea telefónica un látigo azotando contra algo y el gemido de Kuroko con la boca tapada. Cortó inmediatamente, no había que ser un genio para saber qué pasaba allí; pero… ¡a la mierda el sadomasoquismo de Kuroko! ¡iba a ver a Akashi!.

Sonrió alegremente mientras se duchaba y se ponía su mejor camisa para dirigirse con el Emperador. Desde Teiko su pequeño secretito tenía nombre… Akashi Seijuro. Su famosa frase de "El único que puede vencerme soy yo" tenía una ligera excepción como todo en la vida, y el omnipotente pelirrojo que le movía el corazón, y algo más, era esa pequeñísima excepción puesto que a Aomine jamás le había pedido jugar un _one on one_ por dos razones específicas: la primera era que, si perdía, oficialmente su propia arrogancia se iría al suelo y el enemigo que lo vencería sería aquel con quien se masturbaba todas las noches y esa idea simplemente no le agradaba; la segunda era que, si ganaba, tendría a Akashi Seijuro como su enemigo y la verdad prefería tenerlo como su amante; así que la idea estaba completamente descartada. Sabía que era el mejor, pero tenía que reconocer que su duda siempre sería ese pelirrojo que tanto le atraía.

¡Y por todas las putas que le debía un favor a Kuroko!, ¡ir a la casa del Emperador! Ni en sus sueños más absurdos, en donde siempre terminaba follando a Akashi en cualquier parte de su casa, pensó que estaría en la mansión de Akashi; haberlo visto jugar junto a él en Vorpal Swords había sido memorable, y ver al león en su propia selva de cemento solo lo había hecho subir su adrenalina al cien por ciento pero ¡vaya que no se comparaba a la adrenalina que tenía ahorita!

Solo esperaba que no hubiera nadie más que estuviera con ellos, así que cerró los ojos esperando que Momoi tuviera razón, sobre que acariciar a un gato negro en día de Halloween traía buena suerte en vez de mala; ojala fuera así y no se le hiciera la mala jugada de que algún otro idiota estuviera con ese ser que por mucho superaba a Horikita Mai.

AxAxAxAxAxAxAxA

—Señor Akashi-sama, Kuroko Tetsuya está aquí— Akashi sonrió tranquilo pues hasta el momento solamente el chofer era su empleado disponible. Y ahora que había realizado su última tarea y Kuroko estaba aquí era más fácil todo.

—Bien, Tanaka tómate todo el mes de vacaciones como los demás, no hay problema en que me quede solo— comentó desde la puerta pues no había dejado que lo viera en esa forma.

—Como ordene señor, y muchas gracias— comentó mientras a lo lejos se oían las pisadas irse y en cambio otras venían y tocaban la puerta con ligereza. Akashi cambio su vista rojiza a bicolor, ahora Kuroko sí lo iba a escuchar por haberlo hecho caer en una broma tan cruel. Se levantó de uno de los sofás que estaba en su propia habitación y abrió la puerta viéndolo de frente.

—Tetsu-ya…— unos musculosos pectorales fue lo primero que vio e inevitablemente subió su vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos azules que lo miraban sorprendido.

—Akashi…— susurró viendo las orejitas amarillas. —que… que, que ¡Qué te paso!— de acuerdo, Momoi tenía razón ¡y eso que creía que su estúpida creencia era inútil! ¡El puto gato negro servía!, ¡estaba viviendo una fantasía erótica! Iba a pellizcarse para saber si era real pero Akashi habló interrumpiendo la ridiculez que iba a hacer.

—Es solo algo que tomé— intentó disimular su nerviosísimo lográndolo inmediatamente, viendo el hermoso rostro de Aomine preocupado.

—¿Algo que… tomaste?— Aomine no dejaba de ver cómo las orejitas picudas se movían cada vez que él hablaba, ¡por Dios que iba a lamer a ese gato negro en agradecimiento!.

—Es… una larga historia— mencionó Akashi con un tono levemente más bajo, mientras su cabeza ideaba una excusa convincente, pero para algo tan anormal, la verdad ni siquiera sería la mitad de convincente… respiró hondo, sentó a Daiki en un sofá y le explicó lo mejor posible su verdad a medias.

—Vaya… entonces la hechicera te dio el frasco de obtener dinero por una de animal…—

—Así parece, fui con ella con el objetivo que me ayudara para que mi padre tuviera mejores inversiones, y si yo tomaba la botella que me dio, me aseguró que el contrato de él saldría…

—Ya veo…y Tetsu…—

—Y por eso llamé a Tetsuya, porque él fue quien me mencionó el lugar—

—¿Y sabes dónde es?—

—Sí, fui ayer—

—Bien si quieres… podemos ir a reclamar— comentó Daiki quien supuso ésa sería la orden del Emperador, y mejor pedírselo a que el sacara su mirada bicolor para obligarlo, aunque no hubiera necesidad de ello. Sonrió sinceramente al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa de Akashi que creyó en un principio sería negativa pero de pronto desvió su atención notando en la belleza pelirroja de enfrente que sus orejas de neko estaban lastimadas de la orilla. —Oye… pero primero tenemos que curar eso—comentó Daiki señalando las orejitas que se encontraban algo ensangrentadas.

—Ah, no es nada—

—Claro que sí, tú te lo hiciste, ¿no es así?— intentó tocarlas pero Akashi se hizo inmediatamente para atrás.

— Intenté quitármelas pero no lo logré— dijo Akashi tocando la herida y cerrando un ojo por inercia.

—¿Me dejas tratarlas?—comentó Aomine pasando una mano tras su nuca y desviando la mirada azulina del contrario. Hasta cierto punto dudaba de que Akashi aceptara otra de sus propuestas, puesto que Akashi era autosuficiente para todo, desde que lo conoció siempre había sido así; pero simplemente verlo en esa faceta de neko en la cual se miraba tan frágil, no había podido más que soltar aquellas palabras.

—Sí, gracias— Akashi jamás bajaba la mirada, sus ojos rubí siempre fijaban su mirada hacia arriba, recalcando su porte elegante, pero justamente en ese momento incluso Aomine miraba perplejo cómo los ojos pardos de Akashi desviaban también la mirada ¿era broma?, ¿no? Porque Daiki no pudo más que tragar en seco al ver esa expresión. Por su parte Akashi dudaba de haber aceptado aquella propuesta, pues esas orejas parecían ser una especie de zona erógena en su cuerpo que no quería aceptar, por ello las había tratado con tanta fuerza, recordando la sensación de su cuerpo cuando había intentado tocarlas de manera suave, pero supuso que si Daiki le echaba agua oxigenada, en vez de sentir placer sentiría dolor, o al menos eso esperaba.

Fueron por el botiquín que la servidumbre guardaba en uno de los cuartos de la mansión. Aomine agarró el alcohol y un algodón con pinzas y tocó el área afectada lo que provocó en Akashi un maullido sonoro que inmediatamente tapó.

—Lo… siento— Aomine lo intentó, ¡Dios sabe que lo intentó! Pero no pudo evitar reírse mientras decía aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, Akashi en vez de enojarse se quedó sorprendido " _te advierto que lo que pides se te dará"_ recordó las palabras de aquella mujer, y podía perjurar que la sonrisa de Daiki en ese momento era la misma que había visto la noche pasada de Halloween cuando acariciaba al gato; y comprendió todo, literalmente había pedido la atención de Daiki y había pensado en cómo trataba a ese minino, de allí que él tuviera los rasgos…

—¡Miau!— volvió a maullar cuando Daiki volvió a pasar el algodón por el área, ahora Daiki en vez de reírse ya se estaba empezando a preocupar.

—Oye… Akashi, las heridas no son profundas pero sí muchas… en verdad querías arrancártelas ¿no?—

—¿Qué harías tú si tuvieras orejas de gato?—

—Supongo que acariciarlas, se ven suavecitas—comentó y Akashi se sonrojó levemente, si supiera…

—¡Meow!— maulló al momento en que Daiki pasó su morena mano de arriba hacia abajo de aquella peluda orejita provocando que está se respingara y Akashi se sonrojara más por lo que le había provocado aquel roce que le puso la piel de gallina. Intentó quitarse pero la mano volvió a agarrar la orejita moviéndola suavemente.

—¿Te.. gus—

—¡Basta Daiki!— se levantó enojado haciendo que Aomine frunciera levemente el ceño, enojado consigo mismo por haber hecho enfadar al pelirrojo. —Perdón…— y los ojos azules de Daiki se posaron sobre los rubí contrarios.

—No… fue mi culpa— Akashi le dio la espalda para salir de aquel cuarto, la tensión del ambiente era muy grande, supuso tendría la cara completamente roja por el calor que sentía en el rostro y el palpitar de su corazón demasiado acelerado para su gusto, algo que empezaba disgustarle, y más cuando no tenía control sobre su cuerpo.

—Sígueme, vamos al carro— Fue lo último que dijo mientras se regañaba mentalmente por haber dejado que en primer lugar Daiki le tocara, porque solamente su mirada quemaba, debió suponer que su tacto le hacía un peor efecto. Tetsuya le debía un favor enorme… y se lo iba a cobrar caro.

Subieron ambos al carro de Akashi quien a sus diecisiete años ya tenía licencia, condujeron hasta las calles más recónditas de Japón y apenas llegaron, Akashi se puso la sudadera con capuchón y caminaron hacia el lugar.

—Cerrado— hubiese podido jurar que tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo mientras miraba de nuevo el local y el letrero en frente de él.

—Akashi, mira— Aomine agarró un pedacito de papel que se encontraba pegado en la puerta. —dice tu nombre…—

—Pásamelo— Aomine se lo pasó sin siquiera abrirlo y Akashi lo desdobló… "Cuando crees que va empeorando, en realidad va mejorando". Alzó una ceja en clara expresión de duda mientras Aomine lo miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Qué dice?— Akashi suspiró, no era nada comprometedor que el moreno no pudiera ver por lo que le entregó el pedazo de papel. —¿eh? ¿qué significa?—

—No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que ella sabía lo que me sucedería— resopló molesto mientras oía un ronroneo involuntario salir de su garganta. Akashi abrió los ojos, eso sí era nuevo.

—Akashi… ¿fuiste tú?—

—No digas nada Daiki, no estoy de humor—

—Hai— asintió el moreno viendo de reojo al Emperador que seguía ronroneando. Vale el chico siempre le había parecido sexy pero ahora, ese tono de sensualidad que Akashi emanaba a leguas se había acrecentado por esas orejitas y ese ronroneo inconsciente que el pelirrojo hacía, eso definitivamente le llegaba al corazón y a otra área que sería amputada si Akashi se enterara…

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueno chicas, hasta aquí dejó al suertudo de Daiki y no tan suertudo de Akashi n.n para el next cap ya cambio el rating del fic n.n**

 **Espero verlas hasta el viernes entonces ne? Beso!**


	3. Ten cuidado con bajar la guardia

**Hello! cómo están? Espero que con ganas de leer lemmon xD mil gracias chicas por sus reviews, me alegra saber que les gusta el Akanekoshi (?) n.n y lamento no haber podido contestar aún pero espero hacerlo pronto nee? :D**

 **Espero disfruten el razonamiento lógico de Daiki xD**

 **Capítulo 3: Ten cuidado con bajar la guardia**

Después de corroborar que en el local de la hechicera no hubiera nadie aunque el letrero dijera "Cerrado", Akashi guardó el papel con aquel mensaje extraño en la sudadera que cargaba y junto con Daiki se dirigieron al auto; Akashi frunció el ceño, estaba empezando a tener un dolor de cabeza terrible, podría ser por lo enojado que estaba al no haber encontrado a la hechicera o podría ser también un efecto secundario de la pócima o simplemente el calor de tener al moreno a la par suya en el vehículo y verle de reojo el perfecto perfil del chico. No lo sabía solo sabía que el dolor de cabeza lo iba a matar.

—Gracias por acompañarme, te dejaré en tu casa— sentenció Akashi fijando de nuevo su vista al volante e intentando hacer caso omiso del dolor de cabeza que sentía.

—¿Piensas quedarte solo acaso?—respondió el moreno volteando a ver al pelirrojo.

—Tú de seguro tienes cosas qué hacer así no te preocupes, sé cuidarme solo— comentó Akashi intentando alejar a Aomine; de por sí ya era bastante vergonzoso que lo viera en esa situación y la poción de la hechicera no era más que para que Aomine le pusiera atención, pero eso no cambiaba en absoluto nada, y además Daiki le ponía atención por una anomalía que le estaba literalmente deformando y eso no era exactamente lo que había tenido en mente al tomar aquella pócima.

—No tengo nada, y si tuviera algo lo dejaría… no es una enfermedad lo que tienes, y…no planeo dejarte solo— Comentó Daiki midiendo sus palabras con aquella persona que lo traía babeando desde que estaban en Teiko, ¡este era un regalo del karma que no podía desperdiciar!, ¡joder que no!, Tener al emperador compartiendo un secreto solo con él y, aunque éste lo negara, necesitaba de él. ¡Bendita Momoi! Ahora perjuraba que iba a ser su esclavo personal como recompensa por acariciar a su estúpido gato negro.

Desde Teiko que quería una oportunidad para estar con Akashi, pero el idiota de Midorima siempre estaba con él, y cuando cambió al Emperador de mirada bicolor simplemente fue más difícil poder acercársele a quien simplemente le daba órdenes para ser mejor; además… un chico tan hermoso, educado, millonario y correcto jamás se fijaría en él, por ello había desistido de intentar algo; ¡pero hoy! ¡hoy era el día más dichoso de su puta vida! Llevaba casi medio día a solas con Akashi, y para los cuatro años de conocerlo que tenía, ésta era la primera vez que estaban solos tanto tiempo.

—Gracias, acepto tu ayuda— comentó Akashi después de haber visto la mirada profunda que le había dado el peliazul. Mordió su lengua para evitar un ronroneo, mientras pensaba en que ahora Daiki le parecía muchísimo más atractivo, lo cual para su desgracia no era bueno, no si Daiki solo lo ayudaba por compasión; y eso de verdad lo sentía como un golpe bajo.

Llegaron a la casa y Akashi al apenas abrir la puerta de su casa sintió un mareo que lo hizo desequilibrarse, dio un paso para atrás pero unos brazos musculosos lo detuvieron —¿Estás… bien?— Akashi hubiera esperado una sonrisa del chico pero su cara consternada solo le daba un mal presentimiento

—Me acabo de marear—

—Akashi…— El aludido tragó en seco, esa mirada azulina de sorpresa no traía nada bueno.

—¿Qué tengo?—

—Nariz rosada y bigote…—

—¿Eh?— Akashi se despegó suavemente del pecho cálido del moreno para dirigir sus dedos a la punta de su nariz ahora húmeda y fría pero eso no llevo su atención sino lo que vio al haber llevado su mano a su nariz—¡garras!—

—¿De veras?— Aomine notó entonces las manos finas de Akashi ahora adornadas con pequeñas garras en vez de uñas, volteó a ver a Akashi y la cara de pavor que el pequeño pelirrojo tenía no le dio buena espina; tenía los ojos pardos vidriosos y bien abiertos y su cara se encontraba muy roja.

—No-no puede… ser— Akashi tragó en seco y Aomine vio perplejo como inconscientemente Akashi empezaba a temblar, ya de por sí el que hubiese tartamudeado era grave pero verlo así, simplemente le provocaba a Aomine querer mover medio mundo para que su Emperador, que todavía lo seguía considerando como tal, volviera a ser el mismo chico con la sonrisa amable y el porte perfecto de siempre, no ese gatito asustado que probablemente necesitaba amor… Suspiró, sintió que su corazón se comprimía y sin pensarlo mandó al diablo el hecho que le quitara las bolas con un cuchillo de cocina, simplemente no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia adelante y abrazar a Akashi que temblaba mientras las orejitas de gato se encontraban caídas.

Aquella acción duró apenas un par de segundos en los que Akashi quedó boquiabierto pasando a segundo plano todas sus mutaciones para sentir los fuertes brazos de Aomine rodear su cintura y que de alguna forma lo estaban excitando a la vez que su propio temblor disminuía y suavemente, de forma casi inconsciente, ponía su cabeza sobre aquel musculoso pecho para sentir las palpitaciones algo aceleradas del chico que lo abrazaba. Algo dentro de Akashi le impulso a empezar a pasar sus manos para corresponder el abrazo pero Aomine se quitó primero.

—Perdón— a Akashi no le dio tiempo a responder cuando sintió que Daiki ponía su mejilla a la par de la propia y suavemente la quitaba. —Creo que tienes fiebre— contestó sin más.

—Umm ha de ser la mutación— comentó con un tono muy bajo que Aomine a penas y pudo escuchar; Seijuro tragó en seco, sentía que si hubiese pasado un segundo más en esos brazos su cuerpo hubiera reaccionado sin su consentimiento, lo cual le extrañaba sobremanera, pues estaba completamente consciente que el movimiento de sus brazos que se dirigían para abrazarlo había sido completamente involuntario.

Por su parte, la respiración agitada y el corazón acelerado de Aomine se calmó al ver que el Emperador no lo había tomado a mal. —vamos a la habitación de enfermería, allí hay termómetro— comentó Akashi tratando de olvidar la reacción de su cuerpo y el momento incómodo del silencio que adornaba ahora la mansión.

—No, tú te quedas en tu cuarto y yo voy por el termómetro— sentenció Daiki viendo la mirada cristalina de Akashi abrir sus ojos levemente y luego bajar la mirada para aceptar la proposición. Aomine fue al cuarto de enfermería y tomó el termómetro, bajó a la cocina y llevó un vaso de agua con pastillas que había encontrado en el botiquín subiendo para encontrarse a Akashi en la cama lleno de cobijas sobre él.

—Traje esto— Akashi intentó parecer fuerte asintiendo pero en sus ojos se le notaba el miedo, ahora su nariz rosada se había enfriado, tomó las pastillas que le ofrecieron y luego agarró el termómetro colocándolo en su lengua ahora levemente más rasposa. Sentía que si se presentaba otra mutación caería en un colapso aunque aparentemente fingiera que se sentía totalmente en paz; aunque probablemente esos ojos azules vieran cómo realmente se encontraba.

—Gracias— agradeció cubriéndose más con las colchas mientras esperaban ambos que el termómetro indicara la temperatura exacta. Aquel silencio fue incómodo, en demasía.

Pasaban los segundos y Daiki podía escuchar perfectamente el _tic toc_ del reloj del elegante cuarto, escuchaba perfectamente el sonido de su respiración y la de Akashi quien tenía la boca ocupada. Lo volteaba a ver pero por pocas milésimas pues los ojos ahora rojos de Akashi lo volteaban a ver al instante en que su vista se posaba en él por más de un segundo. El reloj seguía caminando y su nerviosismo iba aumentando, consideró por un segundo que confesársele allí mismo era mejor que aquel silencio que le estaba desesperando hasta ponerle la piel de gallina. Antes en Teiko, cuando el Emperador se callaba en una reunión era porque habían hecho algo malo, jugadas imperfectas, llegado tarde a prácticas o cuando no llegaban a su cuota de veinte puntos por cada jugador; pero ese silencio que se presentaba ahora entre los dos era totalmente distinto.

De repente oyó un ronroneo que le hizo voltear inmediatamente hacia Akashi y para su sorpresa vio que el ahora medio humano se había quedado totalmente dormido.

—¿A-Akashi?— preguntó suavemente casi susurrando, pero su respiración acompasada y ese ronroneo en su garganta le hacían ver que estaba profundamente dormido. Aomine se levantó entonces de la orilla de la cama de Akashi y endo hacia el pelirrojo, y esperando el chico no se despertara, le quitó el termómetro. Su temperatura estaba normal, al menos eso le tranquilizaba un poco más. Suspiró bajo y se decidió a que iba a dormir en la sala o algún otro cuarto, "ajá…, ¡pff!" por Dios que no iba a perder la oportunidad de quedarse viendo… "violar" a Akashi con la mirada, mientras dormía. Su mirada azulina veía los tres bigotitos largos que salían a los costados de su respingada nariz rosa que desde allí se veía fría y curiosa.

—No— lo dijo en voz baja volteando sus ojos aún lado, acababa de despertar el famoso grillo de su consciencia que en vez de decirle lo que no debía hacer, de una forma rara le alentaba a tocar esa pequeña nariz. El perfil de Akashi era envidiable, parecía tan fino como el de una mujer y su nariz fina y respingada era perfecta, pero de eso a tocar la ahora exótica nariz rosadita era simplemente su condena a muerte ¿y qué le iba a decir si despertaba por su tacto eh?, no, definitivamente no la iba a tocar.

Sus dedos estaban a centímetros de la nariz del pelirrojo, tanto que su dedo meñique que se encontraba levemente más abajo podía sentir el calorcito de Akashi cuando exhalaba; la piel se le puso de gallina de inmediato, quitó la mano. La volvió a poner, volteó a ver los ojos cerrados del emperador; miró su mano, miro la nariz, miraba el reloj, volvía a ver su mano, sentía ese calorcito, ¡Joder!, volteó una vez más a ver si Akashi había despertado pero no, ¡era ahora o nunca! Su morena mano se volvió a colocar frente a le hermosa nariz de Akashi, su dedo índice se acercó a milímetros y dio un pequeño toquecito con la punta de la yema de sus dedos alejándose casi de inmediato.

Su piel se había erizado, ¡lo hizo! ¡y joder solo era una pequeña nariz rosada y fría! Pero se sentía perfectamente bien, ¡como de un gato de verdad!, y lo mejor es que… había tocado a Akashi mientras éste estaba dormido, y justamente ahora caía en la cuenta…

Estaba solo en esa enorme mansión, con un Akashi inconsciente, medio neko, y él con un miembro semi despierto y una no muy santa consciencia que le gritara que siguiera tocando a Akashi. ¡Iba a hacerlo! Quería, el calor de su zona sur se lo suplicaba, su frío e inoperable cerebro le estaba dando permiso, y aquella pequeña respiración acompasada de Akashi le incitaba.

Esta vez volvió a tocar la nariz por un segundo más, nada sucedió. Aomine podía perjurar que se estaba volviendo loco, sentía que desarrollaba una enfermedad de querer tocar a Akashi mientras este no se daba cuenta… y por Dios que si le estaba pasando por la mente algo más que tocarlo. El pantalón le comenzó a molestar, respiró profundo, y tocó la mejilla de Akashi. Cerró los ojos por inercia y esperó que se despertara… pero no sucedió.

Un sonoro respiro de alivio resonó en la habitación y Aomine incluso le pareció extraño que el pelirrojo no despertara, pasó una mano entonces por sus orejitas, bien… su erección había aumentado.

Aquellas peluditas se habían movido pero su amo seguía totalmente sumergido en su sueño, llevó por inercia su mano libre a su pantalón contemplando lo duro que se había puesto por aquel acto que no dejaba de hacer, pasó acariciando los finos cabellos rojizos de Akashi y al mismo tiempo levemente por sobre su ropa comenzaba a acariciar su propio miembro; era como una sensación narcótica el ver al sublime Emperador tan indefenso y a su merced aunque solo estuviera tocándolo con sumo cuidado sus cabellos y aquellas orejitas que de apoco lo hacían ronronear más; de pronto Akashi se sacudió un poco y Aomine despegó su mano de él pero solo para observar ahora a detalle algo que sobresalía de las sábanas…

—No… puede… ser—fue lo que pudo susurrar Aomine para sí al verse acariciando de nuevo levemente las orejitas y veía a través de las sábanas aquel bulto que de a poco reaccionaba. Si calculaba bien, aquel bulto concordaba con el lugar donde estaba el miembro de Akashi. Aomine abrió sus azulados ojos como platos volteando a ver inmediatamente a Akashi que seguía dormido… ¿un sueño húmedo? A él le ocurrían con frecuencia pero jamás pensó que eso pasara con el pelirrojo aunque también fuese adolescente.

Tragó en seco, su pervertida consciencia le susurraba que quitara las sábanas para ver mejor, algo le decía que no pero su miembro le pedía que lo hiciera y más cuando su mano había dejado de atenderlo. Siguió acariciándose por sobre la ropa mientras con su mano libre hacía el esfuerzo inhumano por de a poco quitar las sábanas que cubrían al Emperador y rezaba que éste no se despertara por nada del mundo o lo sacaría a arañazos de su mansión.

Estaba a un paso de la vista de su vida, o de la pérdida de su hombría… aquí bien podría aplicar la famosa frase de Akashi sobre "ganar es lo único que importa" porque si perdía en lograr su "misión" no solo su dignidad se iba a ir a la mierda, su condición de hombre también…

Alzó la sábana y pudo contemplar perfectamente el miembro erguido de Akashi por sobre la ropa. No lo aguantó más y abrió el cierre de su pantalón para sacar su miembro y tocar con su mano fría directamente sobre éste que se encontraba caliente; volvió a suspirar ahora un poco más audiblemente mientras empezaba a jalar su delicada piel y su corazón empezaba a acelerarse al contemplar el pantalón de vestir que llevaba Akashi, vistiendo tan elegante como siempre y ahora eso le jugaba una mala broma, era más fácil desabrochar aquella prenda…

El movimiento de su mano fue más constante, rosaba la punta de su miembro en forma circular y con su otra mano en vez de acercarse al miembro de Akashi volvía a acariciar en parte sus orejas y en parte los hermosos y sedosos cabellos rojizos. Vio su miembro, a pesar de verlo ahora grande, sabía que ésa no era toda la longitud que podía dar pero se estaba sintiendo tan jodidamente bien, por el solo hecho de tocarse mientras tenía a Akashi a menos de un metro… ¿cuántas veces había eyaculado simplemente pensando en el chico? Y ahora que lo tenía allí simplemente su mano no podía dejar de acariciarse mientras la otra toqueteaba más las orejitas y como si fuera un regalo bellísimo del karma el pantalón de Akashi se abultaba más.

No pudo ignorar aquello y su excusa perfecta de adolescente urgido fue "si le empieza a molestar el pantalón, seguro se despierta" y como si hubiera hecho el razonamiento más lógico de su vida, decidió volver sus pasos hacia el pantalón del Emperador y como si de cristal se tratase agarró el botón del pantalón y lo abrió, bajó de apoco el cierre y la perfecta ropa interior del millonario ahora estaba levemente mojada.

Se le hizo agua la boca y sintió que su miembro pedía una masturbación más rápida por lo que empezó a bombear su propio miembro más aceleradamente por la adrenalina de ver los ojos cerrados de Akashi y su ropa húmeda. Soltó su mano derecha, ahora caliente y puso su mano izquierda fría de nuevo en su miembro metiéndola más y acariciando sus testículos mientras tragaba seco y metía su mano derecha en la abertura de la ropa interior de Akashi, sintió aquel miembro erecto y palpitante en sus manos y no pudo evitar jalarlo suavemente, acariciarlo como si se tratase de algo sumamente delicado pero la forma en que el mismo se masturbaba era cada vez más fuerte, jalando su miembro como si quisiera hacerlo el doble de grande de lo que ya era. Su respiración comenzó a ser más agitada y los movimientos bruscos de su mano izquierda le impedían incluso ver.

—Meoww— susurró Akashi y Aomine de inmediato quitó la mano viendo hacia Akashi pero este seguía dormido. Se le fue el alma por aquellos instantes pero de inmediato vio como la cadera de Akashi se movía inconscientemente como pidiendo de nuevo el tacto con su mano. Esta vez colocó la izquierda y suspiró al tocarse de nuevo con la derecha donde a su antojo podía dar incluso pequeños jalones a su delicada piel, contempló su propio miembro con esas venitas resaltadas que en su vanidad podía jurar que se miraba más erótico, delineó el contorno de una de ellas con su mano experta y jaló la suave piel de su propio miembro viendo como pre semen empezaba a salir de la cabeza de su pene.

Agarró un poco para llevarlo al miembro de Akashi; definitivamente estaba loco y su corazón a mil por segundo le indicaba que ése era momento de ponerle toda la atención a su cuerpo y nada a su mente por lo que se relamió los labios y aumentó su simulación de embestidas con su mano, abandonó el miembro de Akashi que ya se encontraba totalmente erecto y con ambas manos comenzó a jalar su propio miembro mientras veía con sus ojos azulados totalmente abiertos como Akashi aún en su inconsciencia seguía moviendo levemente sus caderas, ¡al carajo el poco raciocinio que le quedaba! Se agachó y tomó con su boca el pene de Akashi para comenzar a simular penetraciones mientras él con ambas manos jalaba de su miembro cada vez más fuerte y a penas sintió cómo Akashi se vino en su boca no pudo evitar tragar las cantidades grandes de semen que Akashi expulsaba mientras el terminaba con un último jalón de su mano para derramar toda su esencia en sus propias manos.

Tragaba lo más que podía mientras sentía cómo de sus manos resbalaba todo el líquido blanco y de su boca escurría el semen de su Emperador, ¿Quién pensaría que Akashi fuera tan potente? Aomine dio un respiro largo cuando sintió que Akashi ya no expulsaba más, y con cuidado sacó el miembro de su boca chupándolo bien para no dejar rastro alguno dirigiéndose inmediatamente al baño para lavarse las manos.

Las fuerzas no le daban para más, llegó de nuevo a la habitación, metió el miembro de Akashi de nuevo en su lugar y limpió el semen que había escurrido y caído al piso, fue a tirar el papel utilizado al basurero del baño y se quedó tirado a la mitad del baño cerrando los ojos por inercia, tanta adrenalina ahora había hecho el efecto contrario y mientras cerraba los ojos una enorme sonrisa surcó su rostro.

Cualquiera que hubiera sabido lo que había hecho lo hubiera llamado loco suicida pervertido con tintes de somnófilo pero Daiki solo podía pensar que era el loco suicida pervertido con tintes de somnófilo más feliz de todo el jodido mundo, seguramente en su vida pasada había conseguido la paz mundial para que en esta vida hubiera podido recibir tan bello regalo; podía jurarse que casi lloraba de la felicidad de haber probado la esencia del propio Akashi Seijuro, cuyo perfecto y dulzón sabor todavía conservaba en el paladar.

Cerró los ojos no importando las frías baldosas del baño, hubiese querido dormir a la par de Akashi pero tenía el presentimiento de que no era buena idea, y menos cuando ahora el solo ver a Akashi lo ponía más que caliente; así que simplemente cerró los ojos quedándose dormido….

 **Y capítulo 3 de 7 terminado n.n qué tal? Amé y re amé este cap xD me costó hacerlo y no podía poner lemmon con consentimiento (aún) así que hay que aprovechar la curiosidad de Daiki no? xD**

 **Nos vemos hasta el otro cap y gracias siempre por sus reviews n.n**


	4. Ten cuidado con enamorarte más

**Oficialmente en mi país son las 11 y tantito así que sigue siendo lunes (?) sorry por el medio atraso u.u ya saben cómo es la U y para las que no, ya sabrán :S En fin lo bueno es que hay Aoaka para disfrutar xD**

 **Advertencia! ¡Saca diabetes!, conste que se los dije así que leen bajo su propio riesgo xD**

 **Capítulo 4: Ten cuidado con enamorarte más**

—Akashi despierta— El aludido abrió los ojos para encontrar los azulados contrarios que lo veían de frente.

—Daiki… no recuerdo que te diera permiso de estar acostado en mi cama— fueron las primeras palabras del Emperador al notar al ex as de Teiko a la par suya, Aomine estaba extremadamente cerca, casi dejándolo en la esquina de su enorme cama, lo cual era bastante incómodo y más aún por el sonrojo que sentía, cubría sus mejillas.

—Pero si estabas diciendo mi nombre dormido, supuse que me querías aquí— comentó Daiki acercándose un poco más haciendo que Akashi de inmediato se alejara.

—No bromees Daiki, sabes que no

—te gustan las bromas… ¿y te gusto yo?—

—¿Disculpa?— Akashi cambió sus ojos bicolor, se estaba sintiendo arrinconado y la actitud que Aomine había tomado no le gustaba en absoluto, intentó levantarse pero el moreno de inmediato agarró su mano lanzándolo a la cama y sujétandolo fuertemente. Akashi quedó sorprendido, no lo había visto venir y definitivamente Aomine era mucho más fuerte qué el por lo que apenas intentó zafarse, desistió de hacerlo ante la presión en su pecho por el pesor del cuerpo del moreno. Tembló por inercia, y Daiki sonrió.

—Me oíste, ¿te gusto?—

—No—

—Tu sonrojo y tu pene me dicen lo contrario— Akashi abrió los ojos en sorpresa absoluta al escuchar aquellas palabras de Aomine solo para darse cuenta que se encontraba con las piernas abiertas y Aomine podía sentir aquellas punzadas que su miembro daba y que topaban con el abdomen moreno contrario.

—Daiki, aleja… ¡mnh!— sus ojos cambiaron inmediatamente de color, Daiki lo había besado y al parecer no tenía intenciones de solo ser un beso casto. Akashi intentó forcejear pero Aomine apretó más su muñeca haciéndolo emitir otro quejido leve que hizo a Daiki dejar de besarlo.

—Sei-juro— susurró en su oído.

—Te advierto que si continuas

—¿qué?, vamos Akashi, ¿solo un juego, sí?— el aludido sintió cómo Daiki lamía su oreja despacio y su miembro apretaba más. No contestó pero Daiki comenzó a moverse encima del Emperador, causando un leve roce de sus miembros sobre la ropa y estremeciendo a Akashi del tamaño que estaba sintiendo del miembro de Daiki rozando el suyo y agrandándose con cada simulación de embestida.

—Jeh, sólo si yo dirijo el juego— Akashi dibujo una sonrisa amplia, esa que su otro yo le encantaba esbozar, y sin más Daiki se dejó caer en la cama con el Emperador bicolor encima de él quien no tardó en tomar los labios de Daiki para… Akashi abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Un… sueño—su respiración se encontraba totalmente agitada y el palpitar acelerado de su corazón le hacían pensar que no era un sueño pero al visualizar su habitación entera y darse cuenta que Daiki no estaba, confirmo que aquello era un sueño. Por inercia toco sus orejas de neko pero para su desgracia esa parte sí era realidad; sin embargo al tocar aquellas peluditas sintió una punzada en su miembro que le hizo de inmediato ver hacia sus pantalones encontrándose con su miembro completamente erecto. —imposible— susurró para sí al contemplarse, en toda su vida jamás había tenido un sueño húmedo, ni mucho menos una erección en la mañana, incluso aunque fueran reacciones involuntarias de un cuerpo adolescente a él jamás le habían pasado… hasta ahora.

Cerró los ojos intentando tener la mente fría y esperar que se le bajara aquella erección que comenzaba a dolerle pero por alguna razón su corazón seguía acelerado y comenzaba a tener unas ganas incontrolables de tocarse; ganas que aunque anteriormente le habían surgido, siempre había podido controlar pero ahora… Frunció el ceño y se levantó de inmediato hacia su baño personal, necesitaba una ducha fría de inmediato. Sin embargo apenas abrió la puerta, vio al protagonista de su sueño erótico.

—Qué…— sus mejillas se tiñeron más de rojo y una enorme punzada de placer atravesó su miembro haciéndolo flaquear por un segundo. Cerró la puerta de inmediato y se dirigió al baño de la habitación vecina… estaba consciente que esa erección ya no la podía bajar con agua fría…

—Daiki— esa hermosa voz lo hizo abrir los ojos.

—Akashi— susurró

—¿Por qué dormiste en el piso del baño?— Aomine abrió sus ojos de par en par, mientras salía de su ensoñación y un terrible dolor de espalda lo hacía lamentarse haberse quedado tirado. Por su parte Akashi ya completamente arreglado veía al chico, intentando mantener la calma, pues aparte de aquel sueño ahora tenía problemas más importantes como el que descubrió cuando se metió a la ducha después de haber tenido que arreglar su reacción física con la mano

—Ehh es que soy sonámbulo— mintió pero el ojo del Emperador no le creyó en lo absoluto; sin embargo no tenía tiempo de preguntarle a Daiki más sobre sus razones cuando tenía que contarle sobre… —Co-co-cola—

—Sí— Las orejitas de Akashi se hicieron para abajo y el Emperador suspiró al parecer la cola dorada que adornaba su parte trasera ahora se movía de un lado para otro haciéndose visible desde el frente. —Bien, bajemos a comer algo y luego buscaremos en internet algo que pueda servir para quitar esta deformación— comentó intentando parecer tranquilo mientras sus orejitas puntiagudas se movían y comenzaba a caminar llamando la atención de Daiki no solo de su perfecto trasero sino ahora de la hermosa colita larga que lo adornaba.

—Sí…— susurró Daiki cuando Akashi salió de la habitación, despertándose completamente y lavándose la cara para quitar el cansancio que traía. Bajaron ambos al comedor y Aomine se sorprendió al ver totalmente la mesa servida. —pensé que estábamos solos—

—Lo estamos, yo puse la mesa hace poco, antes que llegara la comida— comentó el pelirrojo quien destapaba la lasaña que había mandado a traer. Aomine tuvo un impulso de gritarle "Garfield" pero se contuvo y en cambió recordó la travesura que había hecho anoche y ahorita lo hacía tragar en seco.

—¿Do-dormiste bien Akashi?— comentó Daiki una vez sentándose a comer, en verdad le daba curiosidad de saber si el pequeño pelirrojo se había dado cuenta de si quiera algo.

—Sí, en verdad muy bien, para el frío y lo mal que me sentía— comentó Seijuro después de unos segundos, decirle a Aomine que había soñado con él no era una opción. Jamás creyó tener un sueño tan vívido de estar en una situación comprometedora con Aomine, y últimamente se estaba sintiendo más sensible, estaba completamente seguro que esa botella tenía esos efectos secundarios.

—Que bien— contestó Aomine haciendo salir a Akashi de sus cavilaciones. —oye, ¿no has pensado qué pasaría si te quedas así?— comentó Daiki viendo que Akashi se limpiaba sus lindos y blancos bigotitos manchados de salsa roja.

—No es una opción Daiki, encontraré la manera de regresar a la normalidad así ponga a toda la policía Japonesa a buscar a la hechicera—

—Umm, igual te ves lindo así— soltó Daiki sin pensar y se atragantó al ver a Akashi sonrojado. Inmediatamente tomó agua mientras el aludido despegaba la mirada para dirigirla al suelo.

—¿Lindo?— susurró Akashi casi en un suspiro, intentando descifrar la mirada azulina sin sentir su cara arder.

—¡Pues!,¡para alguien que se parece a un gato…! Es decir, ¿a quién no le gustan los gatos? Y tus orejas y la cola y eso…— ¿hay algo más patético que hacer el ridículo frente a alguien que te gusta? Aomine Daiki podría asegurar que no, pero pronto vio la sonrisa del Emperador surcar su rostro…

—Sabes, tomaré eso como un cumplido— comentó el pelirrojo viendo, como perfecto observador que era, la vergüenza por la que pasaba Daiki; tal vez no había conseguido que Aomine se fijara en él, pero al menos había conseguido verlo sonrojado. Suspiró melancólico, por primera vez estaba comenzando a creer que él no podía "ganar" si de amor se tratase.

Llegó la noche y ninguna página en internet lograba indicarles siquiera un atisbo de alguna pócima, hechizo o método científico de conversión de humanos a animales. Ambos con los ojos casi rojos de tanto investigar y lo único que si quiera se le parecía eran puras fantasías de cuentos, cosplay y mangas con temática; algunas hentai, otras homoeróticas que trataban sobre de nekos y algunos nekos trasvesti en historias románticas. En otras palabras, "pura basura" que Daiki a escondidas aprovechó para apuntar el nombre de esas páginas, no era fan del manga pero probablemente podría serlo.

—Yo sugiero que entremos y forcemos la puerta así buscas la pócima de conversión a humano y ya— comentó Daiki mientras bostezaba por cuarta vez. Akashi disimuló su bostezo contagiado mientras miraba las páginas.

—El local ha de estar vacío Daiki, y si no lo estuviera, correríamos el riesgo de cometer delito por entrar en propiedad privada. En todo caso iremos mañana a investigar si ella llegó o algunos vecinos saben de lo que hacía o a donde se fue, o si se va seguido— comentó Akashi mientras seguía con su vista fija en la pantalla.

—Terminemos con esta investigación, no hayamos nada.— Daiki lo volteó a ver, en la expresión de Akashi podía notarse cierto deje de tristeza y enojo, como quien no puede controlar la situación que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, y para Akashi suponía un cataclismo de su ser, el estar impedido de hacer algo; él era Absoluto después de todo.

Se encontraban en el salón de estudios de Akashi, en uno de los sofá que adornaban el elegante lugar pero la vista de Daiki se dirigía al pelirrojo que estaba a la par suya y a su pequeña mano, la cual estaba temblando, no sabía si de miedo o de rabia por su ineptitud, así que Aomine simplemente contuvo el aliento y pasó su mano por la ajena, teniendo la atención de Akashi en ese preciso instante.

—No te deprimas, ¿ne?, todo sucede por algo…— comentó Daiki sacando las palabras suavemente como queriendo confortar al Emperador que en su momento todo lo podía, pero que ahora parecía la persona más indefensa del mundo.

—Sucedió por un error mío de confiar en extraños— y sus orejitas volvieron a bajarse y su colita se colocó involuntariamente sobre la mano de Daiki que sostenía la suya.

—Mmm, no. — Sentenció Aomine mientras recordaba algo que lo alegraba cuando era pequeño, a parte del basquetbol. —Sucedió para que me acompañes a un lugar— comentó mientras se le venía una idea a la mente y su sonrisa volvía a aparecer.

—Soy un gato Daiki no creo…—

—No hay gente a donde vamos, Akashi… emm, tengo dos opciones para ti— comentó Aomine rascando su nuca y esperando la afirmación del caprichoso Emperador quien tenía fuerza suficiente incluso para dominar a Daiki y hacerlo más caballeroso de alguna forma extraña. Pensó que si estuviera con Satsuki la habría regañado por ser tan tonta y negativa… pero era Akashi y con él, solo le pasaba por la mente intentar hacer que estuviera feliz… y también cogérselo pero ese era un punto que ahorita no era factible de realizar.

—¿Puedo saber cuáles son?— preguntó el pelirrojo interesado en el comportamiento de Daiki, generalmente el peliazul no se interesaba por nadie más que no fuera él; esa su arrogancia a Akashi le gustaba por ser muy parecida a la suya propia, aunque en ese momento no parecía mostrarla pues, se estaba preocupando por él.

—Quedarte aquí en la casa sin nada más que hacer, ya que buscamos y no encontramos nada; o acompañarme a donde yo te digo cubriendo tus orejas, nariz, bigotes y… cola— sonrió Daiki al mencionar aquello último mientras lo miraba.

—Acepto la segunda opción— comentó Akashi sin siquiera querer saber a dónde se dirigiría, la sonrisa de Daiki había sido suficiente para convencerlo.

AxAxAxAxAxAxA

—Cierra los ojos—

—Estás en mi carro, no tienes licencia y no sé si sabes conducir… no voy a cerrar los ojos—

—Akashi, tú ciérralos y ya, ¿confías en mí?—

—Yo…sí— suspiró Akashi viendo esas orbes azuladas con aquella emoción de cuando entró a Teiko, definitivamente a esa sexy mirada no podía decirle que no.

—Bien, vamos—

El camino fue levemente largo mientras Akashi cerraba los ojos, al principio contando las cuadras y sabiendo perfectamente por donde se dirigía pero después de un rato logró perder la pista del camino quedando con curiosidad de saber a dónde lo llevaba.

—¿Un… set?—

—Sí, un set de modelaje— Aomine saludó al guardia de seguridad que conocía al hijo de la modelo Aomine Paula; y dejó a ambos chicos entrar.

—¿Conoces el lugar?—

—Sí, mi mamá trabaja aquí— comentó Daiki mientras caminaba como si fuera su propia casa, pasando por todos los enormes salones con diferente temática .

—No sabía que tu mamá era modelo…— comentó Akashi mientras caminaban por los enormes pasillos y veía a Daiki sonreír de apoco; ahora que lo pensaba no conocía a su familia, más que a Momoi que siempre estaba cuidando de él, o seduciéndolo, la verdad Momoi era muy complicada de leer y si no fuera por su capricho con Kuroko juraría que estaba enamorada de Aomine.

—Sí, trabajaba mucho aquí y a la fecha lo sigue haciendo…—

—Supongo que la acompañabas—

—Siempre, y por eso te traje aquí— Daiki vio al final del pasillo la puerta que quería y sin pensarlo agarró la mano de Akashi para caminar más rápido y así entrar. Era un inmenso jardín con un árbol de Sakura en el centro y un riachuelo falso que Daiki se encargo de encender, conociendo lo que los fotógrafos hacían, se fue a la caja de flipones de un costado y tanto el riachuelo comenzó a funcionar como millones de pequeñas luces blancas adornadas al fondo del agua que hacían ver al río como agua brillante, prendió otro par y dentro de los rosales que adornaban paredes y varias partes del jardín, se prendieron pequeñas luces que hacían a las rosas parecer luminosas de diversos colores, finalmente encendió las luces del enorme árbol rosado de Sakura. No había más luz que el del río y los cientos de rosas perfectamente adornadas por dentro y el árbol de Sakura que proporcionaban tanta luz como para ver perfectamente aquel hermoso lugar.

—¿no estamos…

—Sí, estamos irrumpiendo propiedad privada y probablemente mañana se enterara mi madre y me matará, pero te traje aquí porque es mi lugar favorito y ¡no me taches de cursi!— comentó y Akashi se sorprendió de ser la primera vez que Aomine le levantaba la voz pero no pudo más que sonreír, incluso sus arrebatos eran atrayentes. —¿quieres oír la parte ridícula de por qué te traje?—

—No creo que sea ridícula, pero adelante—

—Bien, me fracturé el brazo aquí—

—¿Eh?—

—Mi madre me traía aquí cuando empezó su carrera de modelaje y como era aburrido me metí a ésta área que estaba en mantenimiento, me tropecé y me quebré el brazo…—

—Ajá…—

—Me llevaron de emergencia al hospital y me enyesaron, luego de ello mis padres intentaron llevarme al parque aunque no pudiera jugar del todo… tenía cinco años— Akashi lo acompañó hasta una pequeña banca bien decorada donde se podía contemplar mejor todo el lugar. Akashi sonrió, conocer un poco más a Aomine y esa nueva faceta fuera de las canchas de baloncesto, lo hacía verse diferente…

—¿Y qué pasó?—

—Pues de eso sólo recuerdo la frustración de ver que todos jugaban y yo no, y luego un niño idiota me pasó golpeando con una pelota de basket— comentó sonriendo y viendo el hermoso parque, Akashi no despegaba la vista de Aomine que parecía se había quedado ido en su recuerdo —Así que fui y golpee a ese niño con la pelota, el niño se cayó sobre su brazo y sin querer se lo quebré— y de pronto escuchó la hermosa risa de Akashi quien muy pocas veces se daba el lujo de poder estar tan en confianza con alguien como para poder sonreír más abiertamente.

—¿En verdad?— preguntó Akashi aún conservando la sonrisa.

—Sí, pero el punto de la historia era que los demás niños vieron la fuerza que tenía y al día siguiente me invitaron a jugar basket a pesar de que yo tenía el brazo quebrado y resultó que el niño que golpee les caía mal así que así fue como terminé amando el basket, raro ¿no?— comentó Aomine viendo de pronto a su lado cómo Akashi le había estado poniendo atención todo el tiempo y no despegaba la sonrisa divertida de su rostro junto con sus orejitas paradas y su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro. No pudo evitar también quedarse contemplando al pelirrojo que se mostraba más calmado que antes. —Akashi…—

—Dime— comentó Akashi dejando su leve risa a un lado y volviendo a su porte elegante.

—Me alegra que estés feliz ahora—.

—Me alegra que me hayas contado un poco de ti—.

—Jeh, no suelo hacerlo, pero pensé que sería bueno si vinieras a donde yo vengo a sentirme mejor a veces—.

—¿Y por qué vienes aquí?, ¿no te trae un mal recuerdo?—.

—Aunque aquí fue donde me quebré él brazo, es el único lugar que está desocupado en el día porque solo sirve de noche, así que literalmente aquí pasaba el tiempo cuando era pequeño y venía con mi mamá. Por eso me gusta, es silencio y…

—Es exactamente igual a mi biblioteca—

—Entonces tú también tienes tu lugar favorito ¿eh?, ya no soy el único que puede parecer cursi—

—Si… solo que yo no te llevé allí—.

—¡Oi! Jajaja tomaré eso como una derrota ante ti—. Sonrió Aomine dirigiendo su vista lejos de Akashi y enfocándose en las rosas rojas brillantes que adornaban el jardín.

—Aunque no lo creas, presiento que tú ganaste— comentó Akashi volteando a ver el hermoso lugar, sintiendo cómo Aomine se acercaba lentamente y Akashi oía el palpitar de su corazón acelerado como sucedía antes de un partido, pero el sentimiento era completamente distinto. Se acercó él también por inercia hasta que sus hombros toparon.

—Akashi—

—¿Sí, Daiki?— Aomine tragó en seco, lo hubiera visto como lo hubiera visto y en todos los ángulos posibles, eso era una puta novela shojo donde el chico galante conquistaba a la chica. Se sonrojo de inmediato, ¿había algo más patético que actuar cursi frente a alguien que te gusta… y no le gustas? Aomine Daiki podía asegurar que no, pero algo en esa situación le estaba diciendo que no importaba si fuera estúpidamente cursi que besara al tipo con todo su ser en esa noche dis que romántica, que bien lo sería si no hubiera un neko erótico a la par suya y no se hubiera percatado del guardia de seguridad que ahora los miraba desde la entrada de la puerta.

—Disculpen la interrupción… llamé a Paula para avisarle que su hijo estaba aquí y me dijo que lo llamara, emm cómo dijo… ah sí "tiro a la chimenea tus revistas de Horikita Mai que están escondidas bajo tu cama, si no me llamas en cinco minutos"— comentó el guardia algo viejo mientras leía la nota que había apuntado. Daiki palideció recordando que ya era de noche y no había llegado a su casa. Akashi por otro lado sonrió, su pequeña burbuja de felicidad había sido rota; pero después de todo, las cosas sucedían por algo ¿no?.

AxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAx

—Sí mama, me van a prestar cepillo de dientes, piyama, ropa limpia para mañana, una cama, ¡shh no hables de Teddy! ¡puedo vivir sin él!— grito susurrando mientras Akashi seguía en el baño —sí ya comí, dejé todo bien en el estudio, perdón por no avisarte antes… sí sí, lavaré los trastos mañana, ajá… sí también te amo— cortó la llamada, la mujer podía ser de las más hermosas de Japón pero como madre era un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

—Daiki, empeoró— comentó inmediatamente Akashi cuando salió del baño.

—¿Eh?— y de pronto su duda fue resuelta cuando le las manos con piel suavecita dorada—pe-pelaje— no pudo evitar tartamudear al ver ambas manos del pelirrojo.

—En verdad espero que la hechicera esté mañana, llamé a Tetsuya mientras tú hablabas con tu madre y me dijo que no sabía dónde podía estar ella, pero que también haría lo posible por localizarla; también evité contarle lo que me está sucediendo—.

—Yo… tampoco le diré a nadie, además, si solo son tus manos, no empeoró mucho—.

—No solo es en las manos—.

—¿Hay más?—

—Mi lengua es aún más rasposa, tengo colmillos y mis brazos y abdomen están teniendo pelaje también— comentó Akashi subiendo las mangas de su piyama y viendo cómo Aomine quedaba perplejo ante la piel peludita y dorada con blanco que se avecinaba en sus brazos.

—¿Así también está tu abdomen?— de acuerdo, esa pregunta si la había pensado con intenciones morbosas.

—Sí— y levantó su camisa viendo el sonrojo inmediato de Daiki al contemplar ese abdomen en el que ahora no se marcaban sus músculos sino se veía la piel suavecita y afelpada típica de un gato.

—Iremos mañana a primera hora— comentó Daiki tratando de reanimar a Akashi quien asintió. —Bien yo… me retiro… solo dime en qué cuarto me quedo— comentó Daiki luciendo un poco nervioso.

—Si te acompaño— llegaron al cuarto del final del pasillo el cual Akashi abrió y junto con la piyama le comentó que podía quedarse en esa habitación. Aomine asintió y Akashi volvió a su cuarto donde se recostó bajando las orejitas y maullando en silencio, no quería pero el sonidito simplemente salía inconscientemente. —¡Miaaaaau!— maulló alto sin querer e inmediatamente Aomine llegó a su habitación.

—Akashi, ¿sucede algo?— y Daiki se quedó callado, viéndolo mientras el Emperador lo miraba fijamente y se daba cuenta que miraba borroso hacia el moreno. Estaba llorando.

Akashi inmediatamente llevó sus manos a sus ojos al ver las lágrimas acumuladas que caían sin querer, la simple frustración lo estaba matando, de no poder volver a ser humano, de no haber conseguido que Aomine se enamorara de él, de que ahora lo viera en esta ridícula situación, de que aún desconocía si Aomine lo hacía por caridad o por lástima, que su deformación iba empeorando; no sabía exactamente por cuál de todas esas situaciones era que se sentía así tal vez el cúmulo de todas hacía que sus lágrimas se soltasen sin parar, y más cuando sabía que ahora en ese momento no era para nada absoluto, estaba consciente de ser un gatito asustado…

—Duerme conmigo— eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Akashi en un hilo de voz, aunque Aomine no lo viera de la forma que él quería, necesitaba sentir su calor, necesitaba tenerlo junto a él y aunque el sentimiento fuera unilateral al menos mientras durase su estado catatónico solo quería sentir que al menos lo tenía de su lado.

—Sí— y se dirigió hacia las sábanas de Akashi para entrar junto a él y sin tocarse si quiera, cerrar los ojos para caer profundamente dormido y así Akashi, evitando que se despertara, abrazaba a Aomine sintiendo su palpitar y esperando que ese famoso papel de la hechicera diera resultado. "cuando crees que va empeorando, en realidad va mejorando".

 **Y no sé cómo me quedó esto xD ¿demasiada miel? xD después de salvajismo erótico, toca algo romántico xD creo o me recuerdo que el otro cap es de risa así que espero les vaya gustando las diferentes situaciones del pobre neko :D**

 **Siempre mil gracias por sus reviews y por querer el Aoaka que es de mis parejas raras favoritas ¡Aoaka rules!**

 **El jueves es mi privado de fin de carrera de Derecho O.o Deséenme suerte xD Besos!**


	5. Ten cuidado con sacar las garras

**Hola chicas! Como lo prometí, aquí está el capítulo de risa xD aunque creo que serán dos y espero les guste la mala suerte del bello neko n.n Besos!**

 **Capítulo 5: Ten cuidado con sacar las garras**

Ese calor que emanaba de su pecho lo hacía sentirse perfecto, no quería abrir los ojos pero estaba seguro que Akashi estaba recostado en su pecho, recordaba perfectamente lo que había sucedido ayer y era un sueño hecho realidad estar durmiendo al lado del Emperador, y más aún cuando el propio Akashi se lo había pedido.

Respiró y sintió como esa cabecita de Emperador subía y bajaba junto con su pecho, ¿cómo sería la cara de Akashi al despertar? Abrió los ojos, esperando ver aquellas hermosas orejitas, y justamente al abrirlos vio esas divinas orejitas… y un gato que las portaba

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Akashi!— se levantó de golpe y el gato salió prácticamente volando del pecho de Aomine al suelo.

—¡Miaaaaaagh!— la piel del gato que había estado durmiendo sobre Daiki, se erizó por completo mientras los ojos bicolor miraban a Daiki que salía de la cama agitado mientras gritaba su nombre y buscaba a Akashi en el baño y en toda la habitación.

—¡Tú no eres Akashi joder!, ¡Akashi! ¡esto es una broma de mal gusto!— gritaba al cuarto mientras bajaba a la cocina y el gato lo seguía atrás maullándole de una forma horrible; el moreno podía asegurar que si Akashi fuera gato maullaría más bonito. Buscó en la cocina, la sala, el comedor, el pórtico, el jardín, el baño, y prácticamente todas las habitaciones que su respiración le permitió siempre seguido por el gato que le maullaba atrás. —No, no no no no— volteó a ver y el gato le mostraba los colmillos.

—¿A-A-Aka-shi?— preguntó pero el gato con ojos bicolor solo se le quedó viendo mientras movía la cola. —di algo—

—¡Meow meow!— "¡Sí!", "¡ahora cálmate!" Akashi intentó controlarse pues estaba consciente de su estado físico pero al parecer lo único que escuchaba salir de sus labios eran puros maullidos y de pronto sentía una incesante necesidad de irse a acariciar con el cuerpo de Daiki, su mente dijo "no" pero su cuerpo involuntario comenzó a moverse por sí solo.

—Mierda— de pronto el gato pasó entre sus piernas sobándose y pasando toda su espalda por los fuertes músculos del moreno que hizo un paso hacia atrás. —¿Akashi me entiendes?— y el gato volvía a rascar su cabecita varias veces por las piernas de Aomine y extendía ambas patitas para colocarlas a la rodilla del moreno como queriendo ser cargado.

—Meow— "¡vamos con la hechicera!" logró articular cuando por fin sus movimientos involuntarios se controlaron.

—Bien, no eres Akashi, eres un simple gato— "de lo contrario no serías tan regalado" pensó para sus adentros mientras cargaba al pequeño gatito dorado con ojos bicolor y una carita adorable hasta su regazo. —Bien hermosura, ¿Dónde está Akashi?— empezó a rascar esa pancita

—Me-meoooow— "Yo…soy" y el gato se quedó ido cerrando sus ojitos mientras extendía más sus bracitos y dejaba su pequeña pancita al descubierto para seguir siendo acariciado. Akashi se sentía realmente frustrado pero aquella caricia se sentía tan narcóticamente bien que su cuerpo no reaccionaba en lo absoluto.

—Bien es hora de ir con la puta hechicera para que me cambie a este gato consentido por la belleza pelirroja con la que dormí—

—¿Meow?— "¿Daiki?" Y los cinco sentidos de Akashi volvieron en sí mientras Aomine comenzaba a caminar.

—Y tú te bañas conmigo, no te voy a perder de vista— el gato de ojos bicolor transformó sus ojos a rojos totalmente mientras Daiki se encerraba en uno de los baños junto con el gato y se empezaba a desvestir. Curiosamente el gato no le quitaba la vista de encima, pero supuso que si algo de Akashi quedaba en ese gato, definitivamente el gato sería más prudente para no ver, más inteligente para intentar comunicarse, y definitivamente menos consentido como para querer que en ese momento lo cargara.

—No te voy a cargar— y el gato entró a la ducha que estaba siendo llenada —maldito gato, no.— comentó Daiki sacando al animal de la ducha que estaba comenzando a llenarse y viendo las patitas levemente mojadas.

—¡Miaaagh!— "no me agarres así" comento Akashi viendo a través de sus ojos felinos la cara enojada de Daiki. El también necesitaba un baño y se sentía tan sucio siendo gato que en verdad necesitaba meterse a la ducha, ahora que era gato Aomine no podía ver sus sonrojos y el cuerpo del pequeño minino no reaccionaba por ver a Daiki desnudo lo que le ocasionaba un gran alivio a Akashi que solo podía maullar, aunque eso no le quitara las culpabilidad de querer ver a ese moreno desnudo. Lo había visto de reojo en Teiko mientras se bañaban pero era totalmente distinto solo verlo allí.

Se llenó la ducha y Daiki dejó al gato en el lavamanos para meterse a la enorme tina y comenzar a enjabonar su cuerpo. Una ducha de regadera sería más rápida pero en verdad quería calmar los nervios que traía al encontrarse con semejante gato en vez de su pelirrojo. Sin embargo vio al gatito que se acercaba a la tina y metía su patita en el agua para moverla de a poco. —bien lo admito, eres casi tan adorable como mi Akashi—

—¿Meow, meow?— "¿adorable?, ¿tuyo?" agradecía ser un neko o si no su sonrojo estaría al máximo. Haber escuchado anteriormente a Daiki llamarlo belleza y ahora eso, definitivamente estaba siendo muy extraño, jamás se le pasó por la mente que Aomine pensara eso de él…

—¿Te quieres bañar?—

—¡Meow!—

—Bien, aunque Akashi luego me matará por meter un gato en su bañera—. Era un gato después de todo, no su querido Akashi así que agarró al gatito de las patas delanteras y lo subió a su regazo mientras usaba shampoo de humanos para bañarlo y el pinche gato consentido se dejaba hacer. Aomine suspiró bajito, en verdad esperaba que la bruja estuviera en su local.

AxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxA

—¿Y qué trae a este cuerpazo de dios griego por acá?— comentó la hermosa chica viendo a Aomine.

—¡Usted bruja!— comentó Aomine rechinando los dientes, le valía madre que la tipa pareciese tener un sostén 40 D con una copa mucho más grande que la de Momoi y con un traje de árabe que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

—Wow hace como mil años que no me decían así—

—¿Reconoce esto?— le puso al gato enfrente que de inmediato mostró los dientes y su pelito se erizó justo como en la mañana.

—Ahh el chico con heterocromia que vino anteayer, ¿ese chico?—

—¡Sí ese chico!, ¡usted lo convirtió en gato!— señaló a la mujer que lo vio divertida, ese seguro era Aomine Daiki, la razón por la cual el gato había llegado, aunque le extrañaba que el chico se hubiere convertido en animal.

—Ohhh, yo no lo convertí en gato precisamente… sabes, me da curiosidad… ¿Qué te dijo sobre la pócima?— El gato se le tiró encima mientras intentaba arañarle la cara pero de inmediato Aomine lo agarró.

—¡Quieto Garabatos!—

—¿Garabatos?—

—Sí, éste no es Akashi así que lo nombré Garabatos— sentenció Aomine y prácticamente la mujer se atoró de la risa en ese mismo instante. El gato chilló de enojo y Aomine podía jurar que esa sería la primera vez que le pegaría a una mujer.

—Bien, bien, bien. ¿qué te dijo "Akashi que no es Garabatos", sobre la pócima?—

—Usted se la dio, usted sabe para qué es—

—Sí pero digamos que quiero hacerle un favor a… Garabatos— intentaba no reírse pero simplemente no podía con la ingenuidad del moreno y no podía dejar pasar la curiosidad de ver como Akshi había engañado a ese moreno que no parecía tan inteligente.

—Ehh bien— no entendía de qué jodidos iba la cosa pero mientras más rápido le contestara a la tipa más rápido saldría de allí con Akashi normal —me dijo que tomó una pócima que usted le dio para que a su padre le fuera bien en un contrato de su compañía, o algo así—

—Ahhhhhh con que Garabatos dijo una pequeña mentirita blanca—

—No fue Garabatos, fue Akashi, ya le dije que es distinto y además Akashi no miente— la mujer volteó a ver al gato que ahora se encontraba en el regazo de Aomine y sus ojos de pánico delataban el estado del pobre neko.

—Bien bien, ya que Akashi dijo que era para su padre, lo cual vamos a decir que es un "acto de amor", el hechizo se revierte con un "acto de amor" pero te costará caro…— intentó controlar su risa la mujer mientras miraba cómo Akashi la miraba entre enojado y rencoroso.

—Pago lo que sea—

—Quiero tu virginidad—

—¡Miaaahggg!—

—¿Ehhhh?— Aomine palideció de vergüenza por la propuesta

—¿Qué?, es un acto de amor ¿no?— sonrió la chica y Aomine tragó en seco… no es que estuviera pensando en perder la virginidad con Akashi ni nada por el estilo… bueno tal vez alguna vez le cruzó por la mente, pero simplemente aquella propuesta para un chico de dieciséis años era un poco shockeante… —¿o es que pensabas en alguien especial a quien querías dársela?—

—Yo…—

—Leo tu mente—

—¡No se lo vaya a decir a Akashi!—

—No la verdad no leo mentes pero es interesante tu respuesta— la mujer no pudo más y comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras Daiki juraba que palideaba más en ese momento, mientras sus cejas se fruncían pero de pronto el gatito que tenía en sus manos comenzó a ronronear suavemente —Wow jajaja hasta el-el jajaja gato se excitó jajaja— comentó la mujer atorada de la risa mientras pensaba en cómo rayos el pelirrojo había pensado en un gato al hacer su petición de deseos, ¡eso no le había pasado en décadas! La gente normal solía pensar justo lo que quería mientras bebía la pócima, pero solo habían unos pocos tan distraídos que pensaban en otra cosa mientras la bebían—

—¡Deje de reírse maldición!—

—Bien bien, te dejo ser virgen solo porque ya me dijiste con quien quieres perderla; a ver, a ver… —los hermosos ojos amatistas de la joven brillaron con malicia. Recordaba que ése era el chico millonario y al parecer el hombre en quien había puesto el ojo estaba demasiado bueno, como para querer comérselo, así que ahora lo envidiaba más… jugar un poquito como lo había hecho antes no sería mala idea.

—¡Escúpalo!—

—¡Tienes que besar a Akashi!—

—Akashi no está, ahora está Garabatos y ¡Garabatos no es Akashi joder!— la mujer intentó no partirse de la risa. Un gato que la miraba como queriéndola matar, el gato era de ojos bicolor, que seguramente estaba en la cama en donde estuvo ese tal Akashi y el distraído moreno no se daba cuenta que el gato era Akashi, tal vez lo que tenía de guapo lo tenía de bruto. Suspiró, si Aomine era tan ingenuo…

—Bien besa a Garabatos y se rompe el hechizo— Aomine suspiró y el gato de inmediato lo vio, él volteó a ver a Garabatos y luego a la señora que intentaba no morirse de la risa en su cara. Desconfiaba de ella en absoluto pero si ésa era la respuesta, no dudaría en hacerlo. Levantó al gato de la parte de atrás de la cabecita con el dedo índice y pulgar y acercó esa carita a sus labios. Cerró los ojos, ésa definitivamente era una situación por demás extraña y zoofílica pero si esto traía de vuelta a Akashi… rozó sus labios a la boca del gato que puso sus patitas levemente en las mejillas del moreno.

—Jajajaja ¡por Kami! ¡besó al gato!— y la mujer que estaba en posición de loto en el suelo ahora rodaba por él muriendo de risa mientras Daiki se limpiaba con la manga de su brazo, ¡eso era todo! ¡ahora sí la golpeaba aunque lo metieran preso!

—¡Bruja de mierda!— se le tiró encima y con sus piernas ciñó la cintura de la chica y con sus manos agarró fuertemente sus muñecas colocándolas arriba de su cabeza, estaba a punto de dirigir su puño a la cara desafiante que lo miraba pero la mujer habló

—Esta es una posición comprometedora, Garabatos se va a poner celoso— comentó entre risas la chica que miraba al gato viéndola de manera asesina. —¡Auch!— gritó al sentir las rodillas de Daiki apretar sus caderas y las manos del moreno cerrarse sobre sus muñecas.

—Devuélveme a mi hombre—

—Aburrido—

—Bruja—

—Hazme el amor— inmediatamente Daiki se sonrojó y se quitó de encima mientras la chica cuyas blancas muñecas ahora se encontraban totalmente rojas sonreía interiormente.

—Estás loca—

—Y tú enamorado por no aceptar mi propuesta, ¿sabías que ningún hombre a quien le he dicho eso me ha rechazado?—

—Yo no estoy… yo… solo dame la maldita forma de revertir a Akashi—

—De acuerdo, ya me divertí un poco y al parecer el gato ya me está viendo feo—

—Miaghhh— Akashi se tiró hacia ella y Aomine rápidamente lo volvió a agarrar. —¡Garabatos!—

—Si Garabatos contrólate que yo tengo tu pócima de reversión— el pequeño minino se tranquilizó al igual que Daiki al escuchar esas palabras.

—Y bien, qué quieres a cambio—

—Quiero tu confesión y eso es todo—

—¿Eh?— Aomine arqueó las cejas en señal de duda pero ver la ahora expresión seria de la muchacha lo hizo confiar tal vez un poco más, o mejor dicho, desconfiar un poco menos.

—Solo dime lo que sientes por Akashi y te voy a dar una pócima para que se revierta— contestó la mujer sonriendo amablemente. Daiki la vio y ella de repente había aparecido con una pequeña botella de cristal de varios hermosos colores que se mezclaban entre sí.

—Pero…—

—Ese es mi precio y ése no lo cambio por nada— señaló seria

—Bien… solo una pregunta—

—Ajá…—

—En el supuesto que Garabatos escuche… cree que Akashi de alguna forma recuerde lo que Garabatos escuchó— Bien el chico no era tan tonto, "tan"; al menos sabía que dentro de "Garabatos" estaba Akashi, el único detallito es que el peliazul no sabía que "Garabatos" era Akashi y el gato estaba consciente de ello… desde la mañana.

—Tienes mi palabra de que en ese supuesto, Akashi no se enterará de absolutamente nada, ¿verdad Garabatos?.

—¡Meow!— "maldita hechicera" Akashi tragó en seco mientras se iba del regazo de Aomine, la verdad no quería escuchar si lo rechazaba pero en verdad le daba curiosidad saber lo que el chico pensaba de él. Su respiración se agitó pero permaneció en silencio viendo la cara serena de Aomine

—Bien, escuché señora… Garabatos… Garabatos fue una vez la persona más perfecta que conozco, puede entrar a la zona sin esfuerzo alguno, hacer a un equipo completo entrar en la zona, sabe tocar violín, tiene las mejores notas de su clase, es capitán de un equipo de basquetbol, según sé debe después tomar el puesto de su padre y no sé como jodidos puede con todo; ¡además usted lo vio antes! El tipo exuda sexualidad por todas partes, créame que le traigo ganas desde hace cuatro años, ¿eso quería oír?— comentó Daiki cruzándose de brazos.

—Qué sincero— comentó la chica sonriéndole y Daiki se enervó de ver su cara de tranquilidad que lo retaba.

—¿Quiere más sinceridad? Ya que Garabatos no escucha… desde que me enamoré de Akashi, ya ni siquiera me gustan las mujeres, así de idiota me tiene el Emperador que con una mirada me exige que sea suyo y vaya que lo soy… de lo contario no estaría aquí pidiéndole esto.

—Jeh… interesante… de acuerdo, me convenciste, ahora solo una pregunta más y te dejo en paz— comentó la señora viendo de reojo a Garabatos que estaba perplejo perdido en la mirada de Aomine, no pudo evitarlo y agarró al pequeño minino sentándolo en sus piernas para que viera de frente la respuesta a la pregunta que iba a realizar.

—¿Qué más, mierda? ¡si ya le dije que solo de pensar en el me empalmo!— comentó hartó de la mujer que lo veía retadoramente como si fuera un pequeño muñeco en sus manos.

—Ok… sí, tal vez hasta me diste más información de la que quería; pero en fin, lo importante es mi pregunta—

—Escúpala y terminemos con esto—

—¿Lo amas?

—Eh…— esa pregunta sí no la había esperado venir…

—¿Amas al gato que tengo en mis brazos? ¿Amas al chico?— Daiki tardó unos segundos en caer en cuenta la pregunta que le hacía la chica, vio al gato en los regazos de la joven y esa carita por muy hermosa que fuera y que lo estuviera viendo con esa hermosa mirada rojiza, no era Akashi en absoluto por lo que solo bajó la mirada, si quería tener de vuelta a Akashi debía responderle a ella.

—Yo… no creo amarlo, el no me ha dado la oportunidad; y la verdad no sé qué se siente amar pero le digo algo… si tengo que cambiar con él para que yo sea gato de por vida y él vuelva a la normalidad, aceptaría eso sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Eso es amor… —comentó la chica sonriéndole y luego bajando a su regazo para acariciar a Garabatos —Sabes Akashi, ya entiendo por qué me pediste lo que me pediste antes… este chico es un total distraído.

—¡Oye!— "¿qué tenía que ver él con la petición del contrato del papá de Akashi?" pensó pero más importante, "¿por qué mierdas decía que era un distraído?" típica mujer que crítica antes de conocer.

—Bien bien, solo dilo y ya te dejo en paz.— Aomine desvió de inmediato sus pensamientos a la petición de la mujer.

—¿Decir qué?—

—Sí, eres un distraído. Dile a Garabatos que lo amas— por Kami que ella adoraba decir ese nombre, recalcaba la ingenuidad de Aomine de pensar que Akashi no estaba presente.

—¿A Garabatos? ¡pero si no es Akashi!; perdón pero en todo caso, quiero decirle al Akashi humano que lo amo, no al gato que me ve como si fuera una bola de lana o algo así—

—Jeh, cierto… no es "Akashi"— comentó la chica intentando ocultar su sonrisa divertida. —Bien igual ya me quedó claro que amas a Akashi ¿verdad?—

—Sí, si quiere mi respuesta directa, sí bruja; amo a Akashi— el gato ronroneo y sin pensarlo se abalanzó a los brazos de Aomine quien pronto abrazó al minino, por su mente pasó que tal vez lo hubiera escuchado pero era solo un gato después de todo.

—Bien tómate este frasco, mientras piensas en hacer el amor con Akashi y de seguro para mañana ya volverá.—

—Bien, no voy a preguntar por qué debo hacer precisamente eso pero, deme el puto frasco— repuso Aomine extrañado de esa petición.

—Toma ahora sal de aquí, solo necesito revisar a tu gato—

—¿revisar?—

—Si revisar, ándate—

—No, no la dejo sola con Garabatos—

—O sales o te hechizo, y ya viste que funciona—

—Vale vale— Daiki se molestó mientras salía de la tienda y rodaba los ojos, Garabatos no era Akashi pero conservaba el alma de Akashi, estaba segurísimo de ello.

—Akashi, se qué estuviste escuchando, mañana no me hallarás aquí así que te diré lo que pasó así me quedo la conciencia tranquila de que no irás a buscarme para matarme o algo así—

—Grrrr, meow— "de acuerdo" mencionó Akashi nada contento por la propuesta pero podía dejarla ir a favor de haber escuchado todo lo que Aomine pensaba de él.

—Bien, a tu hombre solo le di agua, la verdad la pócima que tomaste pierde sus efectos cuando la otra persona confiesa sus sentimientos y tú ya lo escuchaste. Si preguntas por tus amigos, tanto Kise como Himuro no amaban a sus parejas actuales, por eso les dier… di una pócima distinta… Aomine sí te amaba, por ello te di otra pócima, claro… no pensé que pensaras en ser gato pero ya que sucedió solo te advierto que, como habrás notado, algunas reacciones serán propias de un gato y no las podrás controlar, y así como te convertiste en gato, de la misma forma lenta te volverás humano ¿de acuerdo? Maulla dos veces si entendiste.

—¡Meow meow!—

—Bien, disfruta el resto de tu vida con esos veinticuatro centímetros de longitud.—

—¡Meow!—

—¡¿Qué?! Tiene sus ventajas ser clarividente… ¡Aomine-san venga por Garabatos que pretende matarme!.

—¡Garabatos! ¡deja de sacar las garras!.

 **Bien hasta acá dejó este cap n.n y apuesto a que alguien agarrará la regla para calcular (?) xD hasta el cap 6 chicas y mil gracias por sus reviews n.n**


	6. Ten cuidado con el amor de Kise

**Hola chicas cómo están!? Espero que con curiosidad de gatos para saber qué le pasara ahora a nuestro querido Akaneko n.n un beso enorme y nos leemos en notas finales nee?**

 **Capítulo 6 Ten cuidado con el amor de Kise**

Después de salir del local de la hechicera y desde que llegaron ambos a la casa de Akashi de nuevo por alguna razón el pequeño gato no se había querido despegar del cuello de Aomine ronroneando cada vez más.

—Bien, al suelo Garabatos—

—Meow— "maldición" comentó Akashi en su inconsciente al ver que su mente le gritaba que se alejara de Aomine pero sus peludas patitas cansadas querían estar cargado y seguirle ronroneando encima, al parecer la confesión de Aomine con la hechicera había hecho que el instinto animal de neko lo hiciera querer estar más pegado a Daiki ¡y vaya quería aquello! pero siendo humano, no un animal que parecía obsesionado con el moreno aunque Akashi lo intentase controlar.

—No me malentiendas pero quiero a Akashi de vuelta así que, quédate allí necesito tomar esto— le comentó al gatito pero apenas dar la vuelta escuchó un pequeño rugidito del estómago del neko y luego se dio cuenta que él también tenía hambre. Maldijo para sus adentros al no haber pensado en ello cuando llego a la casa de Akashi, pues el día anterior habían almorzado y cenado comida gourmet que el Emperador pedía a domicilio desde su casa, si supiera la dirección del lugar podría el también pedir pero al no saber más que por instrucción cómo llegar, no le quedó de otra más que agarrar a Garabatos y salir hacia Magi Burger y de paso comprar comida para gatos.

Doscientos yenes, fue a la tienda de mascotas y la puta comida para gato salía más cara que su hamburguesa así que compró la bolsa más pequeña que encontró y al salir de allí, la abrió y se la dio al gato dorado que de inmediato volteo la cara.

—Meow—"no voy a comerme eso Daiki".

—¿Eh? Es comida, Garabatos… come—

—Meow— se oyó la voz del minino quien automáticamente cambiaba sus ojos a los bicolor típicos del Emperador, pero al Emperador que Akashi no podía controlar en absoluto, ese que estaba seguro dañaría a Daiki.

—Me costó caro, cómetelo—

—¡Meow!— y cuando intentó que comiera, una enorme garrita había rasguñado la mano morena de Daiki.

—Maldito gato…— sollozó Aomine apartando su mano inmediatamente, tomando al gato de la piel de arriba de su cuello y metiendo la bolsa de comida a una de las bolsas de la chaqueta que llevaba.—bien, no dejaré que Akashi muera así que te comerás el concentrado después que yo coma.— comentó viendo al gato a los ojos y suspirando mientras lo metía dentro de su chaqueta y se dirigía al Magi… Tres segundos frente a la cajera y literalmente lo sacaron casi a patadas del establecimiento por llevar un gato escondido entré su sudadero, bufó por lo bajo, al menos le habían dado la comida para llevar. Daiki suspiró, este día no estaba saliendo del todo bien…

—Toma— Aomine se sentó en la orilla de la fuente del primer parque que vio, mientras le daba un mordisco a su hamburguesa y le ofrecía una hamburguesa de las infantiles a Garabatos, el gato vio la hamburguesa y Akashi suspiró por dentro, no iba a comer esa basura tampoco.

—Meww— volteó su carita y Aomine alzó la ceja—

—¿tampoco esto? Vamos, Momoi las odia también pero se las come…—

—¡Meaggh!—

—¡Menudo Garabatos!, ¡no solo gaste el doble agh…!— Aomine agarró la pequeña cabecita del neko y le estampó la hamburguesa en la cara pero el gato se rehusaba a abrir la boca, Aomine frunció el ceño —¡come joder!— intentó abrirle la boquita pero el gato lo miraba con odio y ojos bicolor que amenazaban con tirársele encima y hacerlo caer por la fuente que estaba a sus espaldas.

—¡Aominecchi!— se oyó a lo lejos aquella chillona voz que cuando se acercó más no tardó en pegar el grito al cielo de nuevo —¡Ahhh!, ¡Qué haces Aominecchi!, ¡Kurokocchi! ¡Aominecchi quiere matar un gato!—

—¡Claro que no idiota!— de pronto sintió como el rubio le quitaba de las manos a Garabatos y su cara llena de mostaza y kétchup.

—Hola Aomine-kun— Contestó Kuroko simplemente viendo al chico con ganas de pegarle a su novio. —pensé que estabas con Akashi-kun— comentó Kuroko con cara de duda pues ayer en la mañana Akashi lo había llamado por teléfono y envió a Aomine como sustituto y ese mismo día por la noche le había preguntado si sabía dónde estaba la hechicera, pero no le había dicho el por qué la buscaba; la verdad Akashi ya le estaba preocupando, intuía que le escondía algo pero no daba qué.

—Ehh, sí estaba…— comentó Aomine dudando de decirle algo al peliceleste, pero recordando la cara de pánico del Emperador en su momento, prefirió guardar silencio.

—¿Y qué necesitaba?—

—Ah sí… etto nada, solo ehh… que le cuidara su gato— comentó señalando al gato siendo estrujado por Kise.

—Ahh bueno, no sabía que tenía un gato, pensé que no le gustaban—

—Sí supongo que no sabes lo que a él le gusta—

—Pues más o menos— comentó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa hacia el moreno aunque ahora que recordaba, era extraño que Akashi no se le hubiera confesado a Aomine, tal vez no había tomado la botella, o tal vez por ello le preguntaba sobre el paradero de la hechicera, podría ser que no hubiera funcionado la pócima. Vio cómo Aomine si dirigía a golpear a su novio por estar apretujando al felino por lo que aprovechó para hacerle una llamada a Akashi.

—Dame a Garabatos— sentenció Daiki viendo como Kise prácticamente estrechaba al gato rosando su cara con la tersa piel del neko dorado.

—Owww se llama Garabatos, ¿Quién es el neko más hermoso ehh? Moo~~— y el Neko solo abría sus ojos felinos mientras sentía que le exprimían el cerebro con tanto abrazo.

—¡Déjalo, maldición!— agarró las pequeñas patitas delanteras jalando al neko y viendo como Kise agarraba las patitas traseras del gato.

—¡Dámelo Aominecchi, tu lo vas a matar!—

—¡Meoooow!—

—¡Es un gato igual de berrinchudo que tú pero la diferencia es que a él no lo mataría!—

—Moo~ ¡qué cruel!— lloriqueó el rubio jalando más al gato hacia sí.

—¡Miaaaagh!—

—¡Kise!—

—¡Kurokocchi amor! ¡ayúdame!—

—Me preguntó por qué no contesta si siempre carga el celular consigo— mencionó Kuroko para sí mientras a lo lejos a penas y escuchaba algunos gritos de los ex de Teiko, la verdad en esos momentos Akashi le preocupaba un poco más; recordaba que al siguiente día de haber tomado él mismo la pócima, Kise había aparecido en la puerta de su casa ofreciéndole quitarle la virginidad porque repentinamente se había dado cuenta que lo amaba; y el con mucho gusto había aceptado… entonces ¿por qué Aomine seguía siendo el mismo "Ahomine" de siempre?, no creía a Akashi un cobarde pero entonces… Volteó de inmediato al escuchar el estrepitoso sonido del agua y un gran chillido que Kuroko no distinguió bien si venía de su novio o del gato que había caído al agua.

La gente comenzó a desviar la vista hacia la fuente central en donde salían dos hombres altísimos y un gato completamente empapados. Bien, Kuroko se regañó mentalmente, si algo había aprendido en esos últimos cinco meses con Kise es que no podía dejarlo solo ni un instante.

—Llévate al maldito de Kise a tu casa Kuroko, es un peligro cuando está afuera—

—Sigo pensando que tú tuviste la culpa Aomine-kun—

—¡Hmph!— contestó Aomine rodando los ojos y viendo como aún Kise sonreía con Garabatos en las manos. —Solo dime que me devuelva al gato… Akashi me matara cuando lo vea así—

—Jum… Kise-kun, suelta al gato—

—Moo~ no Kurokocchi, decidí que Aominecchi es un inútil para cuidar animales, ¡así que lo cuidaré yo!— comentó el mojado modelo aún acariciando al gato mientras posaba su mano en la cabecita del mojado felino, pasando su mano una y otra vez haciendo que las orejas del neko llegaran casi a la cola si eso era factible, mientras sus ojitos se hacían más pequeños por el estirón de piel que el rubio le daba al pobre gato.

—¡Testu!—

—Ryota…—

—Ni porque me llames así Kurokocchi…—

—Devuélvelo o no hay sexo hoy—

—¡Toma Aominecchi! Fue un gusto verte pero Kuroko tiene una promesa que cumplir así que adiós— comentó con una sonrisa por mucho más grande y tomando al pequeño fantasma de la mano para después salir corriendo a una velocidad que imaginó que el pobre Kuroko ni el suelo había tocado.

Bien estaba a la mitad del parque, empapado hasta la medula, con la gente viéndolo raro, niños burlándose y un gato incrustado en sus pectorales como si él fuera un salvavidas o algo. Planearía volver a su casa y preparar una habitación para cuando Akashi volviera a su forma humana, por lo pronto tenía que secar a Garabatos que temblaba de puro frío.

Llegó a su casa que para variar estaba solitaria, su padre en viaje de negocios y su madre en viaje de modelaje, así que solo vio lo que ella le había dejado de cena en el refrigerador justo esa mañana, lo tomó ya que su adorada hamburguesa había sido tirada por el tonto rubio a la fuente junto con Garabatos que seguía temblando de frío. Se fue al baño, puso el agua casi hirviendo en la tina y metió al gatito junto con él mientras miraba cómo todos los espejos se evaporaban en ese cuarto encerrado. Agarró su cena y comenzó a comer en la tina mientras se ponía los audífonos que siempre dejaba en el baño para esas ocasiones en que quería quedarse descansando en el pequeño jacuzzi improvisado. Akashi al sentir el agua caliente no dudó en meterse con Aomine y recostarse en el pecho del moreno que lo envolvió con un brazo mientras con el otro se dedicaba a comer.

Akashi suspiró, su forma de gato le hacía actuar involuntariamente a veces y más cuando se trataba de caricias, comer y dormir pero en ese momento en que los instintos animales con los que estaba luchando enormemente a cada segundo cesaron, pudo sentir su cuerpo temblar ante el contacto de la piel desnuda del moreno.

Se sentía totalmente a gusto, tal vez no era el Akashi humano que quería ser en ese instante pero la confesión que Aomine le había hecho a la hechicera lo había hecho sentirse aunque sea por un instante como Emperador de nuevo, como el ser absoluto que era y como si todo en esa vida cobrara sentido pues, aunque lo negara una y mil veces dentro de su interior siempre tuvo un pequeño deje de inseguridad de confesarle sus sentimientos a Aomine y resultar rechazado en el proceso…

Podría actuar como si no le importara pero por alguna razón su aura que emanaba fiereza, que emanaba ser un reto un tanto imposible de controlar a la hora del básquet, más esos ojos azulados que podían emanar ternura, enojo, determinación, y ahora tranquilidad… no podía mentirse de que el chico no solo le gustaba, estaba realmente atraído hacia él, es más, podría reconocer que estaba enamorado.

Y más aún, después de haberlo escuchado, le urgía volverse a convertir en humano para confesársele de una vez a ese hombre que también se había enamorado de él. Ronroneo y como respuesta Daiki acercó un bocadito de estofado al hocico del minino.

—Akashi necesita comer, y esta es comida de mi mamá así que no puedes ser quisquilloso— y para su tranquilidad vio cómo el gatito comía lo que le daba. Se terminaron la cena entre ambos y Aomine se levantó de la bañera, se vistió y sacó la secadora para secar su cabello y el pelaje del minino.

—Bien Garabatos te quedas afuera, yo necesito tomarme esto— comentó Daiki mientras sacaba de su chaqueta la pócima que había estado guardando, vio el frasquito algo extrañado y suspiró, mejor seguir las instrucciones a que tuviera que volver con la excéntrica bruja. Cerró la puerta del baño y se sentó sobre la tasa del baño bajando levemente su pantalón de dormir y sacando su miembro para nada erecto.

Suspiró bajo, mejor se ponía a pensar en Akashi porque si no, no lo traería de vuelta; comenzó a tocarse, evocando el recuerdo del medio día de ayer cuando Akashi cayó dormido después de ir con la bruja y pudo verlo en forma medio neko con ese abultado miembro sobre las sabanas y su respiración algo agitada y luego cuando descubrió esa sábana y esa piel tan blanca y virginal, y cuando la tocó, palpitante y caliente…

—¡Meaaaawwwww!— chilló el gato afuera y Aomine abrió los ojos molesto —¡Meeeaawwww! ¡Meaaaw! ¡Meaaaaw!—

—¡Maldita sea cállate!—

—¡Miaaaaagh!—

Daiki rodó los ojos y decidió ignorarlo, ya estaba poniéndose duro y el pendejo gato lo había desconcentrado. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, ¿dónde se había quedado? Ah sí, cuando vio esa cabecita rosada que empezaba a sacar liquido preseminal…

—Miaaaaaaaaahhhh— Aomine abrió los ojos, ¡ése era el sonido de los gatos en la noche! Un tremendo escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al escuchar como Garabatos empezaba a llorar como niño perdido en la noche.

—Gato maldito… bien entra— comentó abriendo la puerta y viéndola toda raspada de afuera por las pequeñas garritas delanteras que habían estado rasgando; ahora sí su madre lo mataría. Dejó pasar eso para volverse a sentar en el retrete pero el gato ahora estaba sentado en frente con sus ojos fijos en él y la colita moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Akashi hubiese querido pensar que aguantaría hasta el día siguiente para proponerle a Daiki tener sexo y así poder verlo desnudo y ver su cara de placer; por Kami que había intentado ser paciente; pero los instintos de gato que le impulsaban a no quedarse solo en el cuarto, más la duda sobre los veinticuatro centímetros de los que había hablado la bruja, más el morbo que, como un Akashi, no iba a aceptar que tenía, más las ganas que había cargado desde Teiko de querer ver a Daiki así… bien, era un gato y agradecía que Aomine pensara que era solo un gato… un par de maullidos y estuvo adentro.

—Garabatos mira para otro lado— joder ahora que miraba su miembro ya no estaba tan empalmado como antes, suspiró; ahora menos con el gato con la vista fija puesta en él; al menos ahora ya no maullaba. Cerró los ojos, si no veía al gato es como si no estuviera. Volvió a tocar su miembro.

De acuerdo, el gato seguía allí y no lo podía ignorar. Sentía su aura felina cerca y hasta podía jurar que escuchaba la respiración del gato y sus ojos puestos en su miembro, ese gato era un morboso de mierda o simplemente miraba su miembro como una bola de estambre o algo, un frío le recorrió la espalda de solo pensar que si el gato lo estaba mirando tanto era porque en cualquier momento lo atacaría y ése era un lugar santo que prefería ser mordido por Akashi a ser mordido por Garabatos… aunque ahora que miraba esos enormes ojos bicolor que no despegaban la vista de su pene, se dio una idea.

—Bien, está flácido por tu culpa pequeño— le dijo a Garabatos que, apenas Daiki se terminó de subir la piyama, el gato se saltó a su regazo. —tengo igual algo para ti, lindo— el gato dobló la cabecita hacia un lado y Daiki se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres, buscando entre las mil y una cosas de su madre hasta encontrar lo que buscaba en la sección de bordados de los gabinetes de su mamá. Regresó a su cuarto y puso la bola de lana enfrente de Garabatos. Inmediatamente los ojos bicolor se transformaron en rojizos y empezaron a seguir la bola de lana que Daiki movía de un lado a otro —¡perfecto!— bajo a Garabatos de su regazo y empezó a mover la punta de la lana por sobre su cabecita, inmediatamente el gato se puso en dos patitas para querer alcanzarla sin éxito alguno; empezó a ver la lana con más detenimiento y su colita se empezó a mover de un lado a otro. La sonrisa de Daiki no podía ser más amplia, había atrapado al gato en su propio juego… tiró la bola de estambre rodando hasta el otro lado de la habitación y prácticamente el gato se abalanzó sobre ella rodando junto con la lana. A penas vio aquello Aomine corrió en dirección contraria hacia el baño.

Quince minutos después y Daiki salía con una sonrisa enorme de aquel pequeño cuarto, pero para su desgracia no encontró a Akashi en su milagrosa ordenada habitación, sino por el contrario Garabatos seguía rodando por el suelo pero ahora estaba completamente envuelto en aquella lana fuscia. El gato se detuvo al sentir la presencia de Aomine y volteó a verlo, pero sus cuatro patas atadas por tantas vueltas de alambre no le permitían moverse.

—¡Meeeoww!— el gato empezó a retorcerse mientras intentaba zafarse del estambre mientras Aomine miraba perplejo cómo el gato se hacía prácticamente un colocho intentando salir del su propio enredo. Por su parte Akashi a penas vio a Aomine, volvió en sí dándose cuenta de que había perdido el control del gato y a causa de ello había perdido también su oportunidad para ver a Daiki. Maulló enojado consigo mismo pero cuando intentó ir hacia el moreno sus patas enredadas se lo impidieron y de allí a que estuviera haciendo el esfuerzo, literalmente sobrehumano, de zafarse de un pedazo de lana que lo tenía envuelto.

—Mtch… Jah… jajajaja… jajajajaja…— De pronto escuchó aquella melodiosa risa del As de Too que no paraba de verlo, Akashi hubiese casi jurado que si no fuera un gato, se hubiera avergonzado sobremanera, ¿Cuándo un Akashi se vería expuesto en una posición tan humillante? Lo bueno era que eso nunca pasaría porque para su suerte, su menudo amor platónico era un poco idiota para ponerse a pensar en que ese gato era Akashi Seijuro.

—Garabatos, jajaja ¿qué crees que haces?— logró articular aún entre risas mientras se dirigía hacia el neko y se ponía de cuclillas para ver al gatito a los ojos. Esa dulce mirada de Aomine le hizo dejar de moverse lo que el moreno aprovechó para, con cuidado, soltar al pequeño gato de su trampa de lana. —Bien, pensé que para ahorita que tome la poción ya serías Akashi…—suspiró por lo bajo y llevó a Garabatos a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

—Bien Garabatos, esta noche te quedas aquí— comentó Daiki dejando al gato encerrado, se suponía que si Akashi se transformaba quisiera una cama para él solo, pero los maullidos incesantes no le permitieron avanzar ni tres pasos de aquella puerta, volviéndola a abrir de inmediato y viendo cómo la carita del neko se elevaba viéndolo de frente, se agachó un poquito, movió su cola un par de veces preparándose para saltar y se abalanzó hacia los brazos de Daiki que lo recibió. Esa noche el pequeño felino volvió a dormir sobre el regazo de Daiki.

 **Bien este es el penúltimo! Yeihhh! Me voy de viaje :D así que espero o subir el miércoles o subir e lunes el último cap!**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y espero les haya gustado este cap n.n besooo!**


	7. Ten cuidado con volver a caer

**Por fin terminé! Hola cómo están xD perdonen la demora u.u pero va con creces porque trae lemmon detallado xD Beso enorme!**

 **Capítulo 7 Ten cuidado con volver a caer**

El Sol se colaba a través de los ventanales de la enorme habitación del moreno, la cual se encontraba decorada de celeste con varios posters de basquetbol en las paredes, revistas medio escondidas y un enorme escritorio de estudio a un costado. La luz era tanta que el cuarto se encontraba totalmente iluminado, y Akashi no tardó en abrir sus ojos escarlata de apoco, cayendo en la cuenta que estaba encima del moreno que dormía profundamente, vio sus manos y suspiró quedito. Había vuelto a ser humano… o por lo menos en su mayoría pues a penas al tocar su cabeza pudo verificar perfectamente que aún conservaba esas orejas afrodisíacas que le habían dado un pequeño respingo haciendo que se quitara inmediatamente de encima de Daiki.

Se movió lejos del cuerpo del mayor dándose cuenta de inmediato que estaba completamente desnudo; sus finas cejas se fruncieron al notar aquello, pero era de esperarse pues al haber sido un gato, el pelaje lo cubría; respiró profundo y agarró la sábana que tapaba a ambos para dirigirse al baño suponiendo Daiki no se molestaría en que él tomase una ducha allí. Llenó la enorme ducha con agua caliente y se dejó caer un rato, definitivamente era distinto estar ahora en una tina ya como humano y no como animal, aunque su cola seguía chapoteando ligeramente en el agua y los bigotes que cargaba portaban varias gotitas que caían de apoco; Akashi suspiró haciendo eco en todo el baño, de no ser porque aún conservaba rasgos felinos creería que todo era un sueño.

Por su parte Daiki a penas abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba solo…

—Un sueño— sí definitivamente todo había sido un sueño, ¡un sueño estúpido! Pero un sueño al fin… Se talló los ojos y vio lo luminoso de su cuarto, no había ni neko ni ruido que delatara que había alguien más en la casa por lo que sin muchas ganas estiró todos sus músculos y se dirigió hacia el baño. Seguro desafiar a Kagami en Halloween para ver quién sí se comía los sesos de vaca que había de adorno en los platillos raros le había caído como bomba alucinógena a su sistema, ¡y lo peor fue que no ganó! Solo Dios sabe cómo Kagami tragó tantas cosas de esas… Se metió tranquilamente al baño a lavarse la cara para despejar sus ideas y empezar a lavarse los dientes.

—Buenos días Daiki—

—¡Mierda!—gritó mientras miraba las orejitas a través del espejo del baño y de inmediato volteaba a ver a Akashi… —¡pe-perdón!— fue lo primero que balbuceó viendo con sus azulados ojos al medio neko desnudo en su baño y con cepillo en mano salió de inmediato del baño.

—Hmp…— una sonrisa ladina dibujó el rostro del Emperador, ahora que volvía a ver a Daiki después de haberlo escuchado con la hechicera, tenía el presentimiento que iba a tener a sus pies al hombre que había querido desde hacía cuatro años.

—Ejem… Akashi…—de acuerdo, no tenía ni puta idea como hablarle ahora que lo volvía a ver a la cara, recordaba perfectamente las palabras de la hechicera y para serse sincero consigo mismo, hasta ese momento no había caído en la cuenta qué tanto le gustaba Akashi. Definitivamente debía ser demasiado como para avergonzarse en hablarle justamente ahora.

—Sí, ¿Daiki?— comentó seductoramente el medio neko, ese tono de voz algo quebradizo era dulzón para sus oídos nekos.

—Eh… yo… te traje una… toalla—

—Puedes pasar— Aomine suspiró y colocó su dedo índice y pulgar en el tabique de su nariz, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y convenciéndose que era el Emperador Akashi Seijuro que solo lo miraba como un peón más en su juego y que segurísimo solo lo miraba como un esclavo personal.

—Toma— comentó poniendo en la esquina de la enorme bañera la toalla.

—¿Puedes prestarme ropa?, una camisa y un pants estarían bien por ahora, en lo que llegamos a mi mansión—comentó Akashi cambiando sus ojos bicolor, esos que se comían a Daiki con la mirada y le aconsejaban a su otro yo que ahora que sabían los sentimientos del moreno, no podían desaprovechar la oportunidad de tenerlo inmediatamente.

—S-sí— Daiki abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al escuchar aquella petición y de inmediato se tapó la nariz prácticamente corriendo fuera del baño antes que el sangrado nasal apareciese, ¡Akashi con su ropa! ¡su ropa!, sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esa imagen mental antes que su cuerpo reaccionara y se dirigió a su closet buscando una camisa con cuello y manga larga, de esas que usaba una vez al año para eventos importantes y junto con ello un pantalón de vestir negro. —Aquí tienes— susurró desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras la abría de a poco y dejaba en el mueble del lavamanos la ropa doblada.

Akashi hundió su cabeza en el agua, tal vez para opacar un poco la voz del Emperador dentro de él pidiéndole que tomara de inmediato cartas en el asunto y dejara de estar perdiendo tiempo cuando en esos momentos podía salir de la lucha y encarar al moreno; sin embargo, su yo consciente y racional, por el momento, se esforzaba por mantenerse a raya, debía planear cómo sacarle las palabras de la boca a Daiki porque seguro en su cara no se las diría.

Salió de la ducha parsimoniosamente y se vistió con las prendas que Daiki le pasó, viendo sus garritas a penas sobresalir de las mangas blancas y sintiendo de inmediato su cola apretada por el pantalón que cargaba; suspiró, así no podría hacer nada, no mientras fuera un animal…

Por su parte Aomine se había abofeteado varias veces trayendo a colación los chillidos de Momoi que siempre lo sacaban de quicio y que eran un excelente paliativo para bajarle la calentura, necesitaba pensar de todo excepto "Akashi Seijuro está en mi habitación con mi ropa…". Frunció su ceño y salió de la habitación hacia la cocina en busca de agua o hielo que le calmara la inquietud incesante de esperar por no empalmarse a la ver al Emperador y su ropa…

—Daiki— y de inmediato su piel se erizó al escuchar aquella dulce voz de los labios del pelirrojo. Tomó aire y subió de nuevo a su cuarto para ver a quien había sido su ex capitán. —¿crees que puedes llevarme a mi casa para que me vista adecuadamente?— preguntó seductoramente Akashi viendo cómo la manzana de Adán de Daiki se movía en señal de que el chico había tragado en seco.

—Sí…— comentó bajito de inmediato dándole la espalda y evitando que su sonrojo pudiese ser notado por sobre su piel bronceada. Akashi sonrió lascivo, para el buen observador que era sabía que el chico estaba sintiéndose avergonzado. No lo culpaba, probablemente el sentiría lo mismo si hubiese descubierto que tenía sentimientos más que un simple "me gusta" por otra persona; pero para su fortuna Akashi sabía bien lo que sentía por el moreno desde hace mucho lo cual, ahora siendo humano, le aventajaba al poder controlar sus emociones, muy distinto a Aomine que seguro todavía estaba confundido.

¿Qué si Akashi era absoluto? Ahora el mismo Akashi Seijuro podía afirmar con toda certeza que él era tan absoluto como para cambiarle la sexualidad a un hétero, y para muestra tenía a Aomine Daiki a sus pies. Su mirada bicolor cambió, recordar solo eso le excitaba sobremanera, así que su otro yo con gusto acarició sus orejas para darle un impulso a su cuerpo, suficiente como para que su hombría se despertara y así apresurar las cosas puesto que su otro "yo", el de ojos cobrizos no se lo permitiría tan fácil.

—Tch—chistó Akashi al haber perdido el control de su cuerpo un segundo, suficiente para que el Emperador hubiera hecho estragos en su cuerpo y tuviera una pequeña erección que le estaba costando horrores bajar y más cuando enfrente tenía la espalda de Daiki, donde los músculos sobresalían de su playera blanca ajustada y podía contemplar su tonificado trasero bajo esos pantalones caqui que le había robado la vista varias veces durante los entrenamientos de Teiko.

—¿Dijiste algo?—

—No, nada—comentó Akashi mientras un ronroneo involuntario empezaba a salir de su garganta. Una pequeña, casi diminuta risita salió de los labios de Daiki haciendo enojar a Akashi, sabía perfectamente lo que el moreno pensaba…

—Como digas… "garabatos"—dijo lo último en su mente mientras recordaba al pequeño minino en que se había convertido Akashi hacia apenas un día. Suspiró y siguió recordando las mil y un peleas con Momoi para mantener su mente cuerda en lo que llegaban a la casa de Akashi. Ya una vez en su mansión, el moreno suspiró por lo bajo, ahora podía irse y aclarar su mente, después de desfogarse un rato, para alejar cualquier pensamiento de quien jamás le prestaría atención…

—Daiki, no sé cómo reaccione mi cuerpo aún… ¿será que podrías quedarte un poco de tiempo más?— No era una pregunta, eso ambos lo sabían bien, era una orden que Daiki tenía que acatar sí o sí. El moreno pasó una mano por su nuca y asintió entrando y obviando la mirada inquisitiva de Akashi. Tal vez, si la hubiera visto, hubiera sabido lo que le esperaba. —Subamos a mi cuarto— sentenció el pelirrojo y Daiki volvió a tragar en seco, no le gustaba el rumbo que aquello había tomado.

Llegaron hasta la habitación enorme del pelirrojo quien por inercia tocó su nariz esperando que la sensación fría que ésta cargaba hubiera desaparecido pero en cambio seguía latente, frunció el ceño, ¿cuánto tenía que esperar para que la transformación se hiciera por completo y así tener sexo con Aomine?, tendría que desistir de sus planes si no volvía a ser humano pronto.

—¿En qué estas pensando eh?— comentó de pronto Aomine tratando de contener una risita, esa que Akashi ya estaba conociendo bien, era prácticamente la misma que hizo cuando se enredó en el montón de lana y no podía caminar.

—¿Por qué dices?—

—Tu cola se mueve demasiado— De inmediato Akashi volteó a ver su cola y la mirada azulina que lo miraba mientras se mordía el labio… una idea fugaz pasó por su mente. Si había tomado una pócima para que Daiki le pusiera atención, entonces los caracteres de gato eran lo que hacía a Daiki centrarse en el pelirrojo. Akashi sonrió disimuladamente, ya tenía una idea de cómo atraer al moreno. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, muy probablemente a Aomine no le importaría coger con él aunque tuviera forma gatuna.

—Creo que la lastimé al cerrar fuerte el pantalón… ¿podrías traerme medicina? También mis orejas no han sanado del todo— mintió el ojicarmín mientras Daiki asentía y salía de la habitación, dándole tiempo a usar sus garras para lastimar tanto las orejas como la cola, cerrando sus ojos y cambiándolos a bicolor en el cual su otro "yo" aprovechó para infligirse dolor verdadero y aprovechar la atención de Daiki.

Minutos después y ambos se encontraban en la sala de la habitación de Akashi mientras Aomine desenroscaba el frasco y se lo entregaba a Akashi. El Emperador inhaló aire pausadamente, tenía solo una oportunidad para hacer que Daiki hablara y decidiera tomarlo pues estaba consciente que en cuanto Aomine lo tocara su cuerpo empezaría a reaccionar de inmediato. Exhaló aire y vio los ojos azules del moreno; sí, definitivamente de aquí en adelante, quería ver ese par de ojos azules más seguido…

—Colócala tú— ordenó y Daiki tragó en seco, ¿Akashi le estaba pidiendo que tocara su cola y sus orejas? Frunció el ceño y apartó su vista sonrojándose de inmediato. Sabía que si tocaba aquellas peluditas y la colita suave seguro empezaría a tener una erección que, con la distancia que tenía frente Akashi, no podría ocultar en lo absoluto.

—No creo que…

—Hazlo—

—S-sí— agarró dos de sus dedos para sacar un poco de la pomada fría y de inmediato posó su vista en Akashi que bajaba levemente su pantalón para mostrarla línea rojiza en su cola dorada que mostraba la marca que se había hecho. Tragó en seco y colocó la pomada fría en la colita de Akashi escuchando de inmediato el suspiro de éste.

El cuarto se inundó de silencio, después de todo la mansión estaba vacía y ninguno de los dos hacía el más mínimo sonido excepto por sus respiraciones acompasadas y el latir desbocado del corazón de Daiki al ver como Akashi poco a poco se iba sonrojando. Pasó sus largos dedos una vez más por la colita y luego los quitó suavemente mientras la mirada rojiza lo veía fijamente.

—Ahora las orejas…—susurró como queriendo no ser escuchado por nadie más que no fuera el ojiazul, y apenas Daiki tocó sus orejas no pudo evitar maullar suavemente —Daiki…— volvió a susurrar.

—Dime…—susurró de regreso Aomine quien sudaba frío y sentía el palpitar de su corazón en cierta área que rezaba Akashi no se diera cuenta. —no tengo memoria desde anoche, dime ¿cómo me volví humano de nuevo?— Y luego de esa pregunta hubo un silencio denso en el que Daiki no sabía qué responder exactamente, si con la verdad o decirle que no había hecho nada, o agarrar la oportunidad perfecta para ganar puntos con el pelirrojo y decirle que gracias a él había vuelto a la normalidad. —¿Daiki?—

—Fui con la bruja, y me dio una pócima para que volvieras a la normalidad—comentó mientras sus manos se deslizaban de apoco por las orejas de Akashi y este comenzaba a ponerse más caliente sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

—¿Ah sí?... y qué más te dijo… ¿efectos… secundarios?— comentó pasando sus orejitas por la mano de Aomine como queriendo ser acariciado y haciendo que Aomine pasara a tocar las hebras rojizas de Akashi enviándole un impulso eléctrico a toda su columna vertebral e inmediatamente haciéndose hacia atrás.

—N-no— Aomine tragó en seco mientras miraba la carita sonriente del gato con nariz rosada frente a él. Un punzón enorme llegó a su zona inferior al notar cómo Akashi se acercaba de apoco.

—Y si te digo que yo creo que sí— comento susurrando y llegando a la esquina del sofá, sobre el cual había gateado prácticamente, alzando por inercia la cola y pasando sus garritas por la extensión del sofá hasta llegar a Aomine que lo seguía viendo perplejo…

—A-Aka-Akashi…— y sin haberlo visto venir, los labios rosados del Emperador chocaron con los suyos haciendo abrir más sus ojos en sorpresa. Su primera reacción fue intentar separarse de Akashi pero al sentir unas garras filosas alrededor de sus brazos desistió de moverse siquiera y cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando que fuera un sueño en donde todo se torna más erótico y no una pesadilla donde ése fuera su beso de despedida.

Sin embargo los segundos siguieron pasando y Akashi empezó a mover sus labios contra los contrarios hasta lograr destensar al moreno y abrir su boca para introducir su lengua levemente áspera en la cavidad del moreno que lo empezaba a recibir gustosamente. Akashi sonrió, seguro ahorita Daiki no estaba pensando… era tiempo de hacer su jugada.

—Hablé con la hechicera antes que despertaras...—comentó susurrando mientras volvía topar sus labios a los del moreno y el beso de lengua comenzaba a hacerse más profundo, Aomine lentamente pasaba en cuanto podía, su lengua por los pequeños colmillos de Akashi quien en respuesta ronroneaba quedito, separándose una vez se hizo presente la falta de aire —tengamos sexo…—

—¡¿Ehhh?!— y Aomine reaccionó de inmediato separándose de Akashi quien insertó sus garras en los brazos del moreno deteniéndolo al instante —ella me dijo que mi mutación se iría de inmediato en cuanto tuviera sexo, con alguien… que me gustara— comentó sugestivamente dándole un pequeño impulso de nerviosísimo a Aomine que de inmediato abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿¡Yo!?—

—¿No te habías dado cuenta?— comentó el pelirrojo empezando a besar el cuello del moreno, sí no se equivocaba, y nunca lo hacía, el verdadero Aomine estaría a pocos minutos de despertar. Por su parte el ojiazul estaba en completo shock, frunciendo su ceño y tratando de concentrarse en lo que había dicho Akashi segundos atrás mientras ahora la lengua felina del menor pasaba por su cuello y las garritas de apoco se iban zafando de sus brazos.

Su miembro comenzó a palpitar más aceleradamente con cada segundo que transcurría y Daiki aún seguía extasiado al escuchar que Akashi Seijuro, el jugador perfecto de básquet, su amor platónico, el Emperador absoluto que tenía todo en este mundo, lo quería justamente a él. Tragó saliva en seco al sentir su manzana de Adán ser mordida por un par de colmillos pequeños que hacían presión —no, no lo hagas…—

—¿Eh?—susurró Akashi en expresión de duda ante el comentario del moreno.

—Yo…—

—Tú… me gustas— comentó Akashi lamiendo esa zona caliente en la clavícula del moreno y cambiando sus ojos a bicolor en cuanto escuchó el primer gemido de Aomine.

—Tú también— soltó sin pensar tragando en seco y sintiendo las garritas de Akashi ceder totalmente.

—Si nos gustamos… ¿no estaría mal hacerlo, no?; sólo una vez…—persuadió el pelirrojo y como respuesta sintió las manos de Aomine colocarse en su cintura. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, el Emperador había obtenido lo que quería.

—¿Seguro?—comentó el moreno mientras apretaba el trasero de Akashi esperando a que este tomara consciencia de a lo que se metía, Aomine era virgen pero con cuatro años pensando en las mil y una posiciones que podía hacer con Akashi Seijuro seguro tenía una muy buena idea de qué hacer en ese momento. Le estaban ofreciendo al pelirrojo en bandeja de oro y su miembro le gritaba que lo cogiera ya, solo necesitaba aquella afirmación…

—¿Cuándo he dudado yo, Daiki?— y fue todo lo que Aomine necesitó para chocar de nuevo sus labios a los de Akashi, ahora era el moreno quien no quería dudar de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, si Akashi le había dado permiso, aprovecharía todo el tiempo que pudiera para hacer su sueño erótico realidad. Sin dudarlo volteó los papeles quedando sobre Akashi mientras mordía sus labios rosas para luego introducir la lengua como segundos antes lo había hecho Akashi. Por su parte el pelirrojo de ojos carmín como el de ojos bicolor suspiraron de satisfacción al ver la presa que siempre habían querido ahora rendida a sus besos. Más perfecto, en definitiva, no podía ser.

—Aca-mmnj—ricia mis orejas— mencionó entre besos y Aomine dirigió una de sus manos a las pequeñas orejitas de neko que sobresalían de la cabeza rojiza para rozarlas rápidamente y sentir bajo su cuerpo cómo comenzaba a aparecer la erección de Akashi. Aomine comenzó a exhalar audiblemente, y sin pedirle permiso comenzó a frotar por sobre la ropa su miembro con el contrario simulando embestidas que hacían maullar más de una vez a Akashi y que le provocaban una sincera sonrisa de satisfacción al moreno. —Daiki…—el aludido tembló alejándose de inmediato de Akashi, y regulando su respiración —Hm… parece que aún no me crees verdad—

—Esto… es demasiado bueno para ser cierto… Seijuro—se atrevió a modular mientras veía la mirada rojiza que no le apartaba las orbes de encima.

—Tómame y corrobora que es cierto— la sonrisa sádica del Emperador se dibujó en sus labios y Daiki no pudo más que dibujar una sonrisa cómplice volviendo a tomar impulso, tomó la camisa blanca que le había prestado a Akashi y sin pensarlo la abrió de par en par arrancando todos los botones

—No te arrepientas…—

—Nunca lo hago ¡mngh!— no pudo evitar sorprenderse al sentir cómo Daiki había tomado uno de sus pezones con la boca para comenzar a succionarlo. Por inercia dejó escapar un enorme suspiró de sus labios que llenó completamente la habitación mientras pasaba sus manos por las hebras azuladas de Daiki. Se acomodó en el sofá recostándose y con sus garritas rasguñó levemente el brazo de Aomine quien apretó más su pezón izquierdo; le tomó poca importancia y siguió su recorrido hasta la mano del ojiazul para colocarla sobre su pezón derecho y con dos dedos guiarlo para que pasara suavemente las yemas por aquel botón palo rosa que poco a poco se iba endureciendo…

La erección del moreno iba en aumento mientras pasaba su lengua una y otra vez por aquella zona tan sensible de Akashi mientras mordía de a poco la punta de la tetilla saliente del pelirrojo. Un suspiró sonoro se volvió a escuchar en la habitación y Daiki comenzó a bajar por los bien marcados músculos del abdomen de Akashi pasando su lengua por toda la piel blanquecina hasta bajar a los pantalones que también le había prestado y que lo hacían verse seductor, una pequeña mirada a las orbes ahora bicolor de su ex capitán y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Desabrochó los botones y bajó toda la prenda hasta encontrarse con el miembro que hacía un día había visto en todo su esplendor pero ahora acompañado a esa hermosa vista podía notar la mirada y toda la atención de Akashi sobre él. No pudo evitar bajarse él mismo el pantalón y empezar a tocarse mientras engullía el miembro de Akashi por completo.

Akashi sintió un escalofrío recorrer su piel, sentía como si aquella sensación ya la hubiera experimentado antes aunque era imposible porque a penas y él mismo se tocaba alguna vez, pero ese calor que inundaba ahora su miembro se le hacía muy familiar. Sin embargo a penas Daiki chupó la punta con ahínco su cerebro dejó de pensar en aquel dejavú para concentrarse en ver la mano de Daiki sobre su propio miembro. —A mí cama, ahora— ordenó levantándose de inmediato y dejando a Daiki con un pequeño hilo de saliva en sus labios.

—Akashi…—

—Seijuro, Daiki, ya lo hiciste una vez así que puedes llamarme por mi nombre… acuéstate—comentó Akashi con su tono autoritario y el ex As de Teiko hizo caso a las instrucciones de su ex capitán recostándose en la cama y viendo boquiabierto cómo Akashi invertía posiciones y tomaba con ambas manos su erección.

—Aka… Seiju-ro tú…—

—Sabes, de todos los que integraron la Generación de los Milagros, tú fuiste el más difícil de hacer obedecer…— comentó Akashi contemplando la enorme erección de Daiki y calculando con la mirada esos veintitrés centímetros de los que hablaba la hechicera —¿me obedeces ahora?—

—En lo que quieras—sonrió lascivo Daiki mientras recibía un tierno beso en la punta de su pene.

—Fóllame con tu lengua— Ni siquiera hubo una respuesta de afirmación cuando sintió los dedos de Daiki expandir de golpe su entrada y la lengua del moreno invadir su intimidad. Contuvo un grito ahogado de placer y en cambio se concentro en lamer la extensión del moreno que ahora se tornaba más grande, unas cuantas felaciones más y llegaría al tamaño que Akashi estaba esperando.

Aomine simulaba penetraciones con su lengua mientras miraba con los ojos entreabiertos la hermosa colita dorada que se movía de un lado para otro. Sin siquiera pensarlo jaló la misma haciendo que la entrada de Akashi se ciñera de inmediato y un sonoro gemido saliera de los labios del pelirrojo cuyo aliento cálido chocó contra su miembro excitado. —Más…—escuchó decir al Emperador y volvió a besar esa entrada rosada que se constreñía con cada tirón de la cola gatuna que ahora se había quedado quieta al sentir la mano de Aomine sobre ésta. Masturbando con la mano derecha el pene de Akashi, con la izquierda la colita dorada y con su lengua la entrada de aquel hombre millonario, Daiki no pudo más que comenzar a mover sus caderas en satisfacción total sintiendo rozar la garganta de Akashi y haciendo que este comenzara a toser.

—Sei- Seijuro, lo siento— comentó dejando de mover las caderas y estimularlo para ver a Akashi quien aún tosía quedito. —¿estás bien?—

—Veintitrés centímetros—

—¿Có-cómo lo sabes?— comentó sorprendido el moreno y algo avergonzado al escuchar las palabras de Akashi.

—Calculé— mintió Akashi dándose la vuelta y rosando su entrada dilatada con el enorme miembro del moreno. —Lo quiero dentro— susurró en su oído.

—Te dolerá…—comentó Aomine sabiendo que el sexo entre hombres era totalmente distinto y además por todos los videos porno que veía, había visto que casi ninguno igualaba el tamaño de su miembro.

—Lo sé— comentó Akashi y con una mano tomó el miembro de Daiki y lo dirigió a su entrada cerrando los ojos por inercia. La cabeza era grande para su pequeña entrada. Daiki cerró los ojos también sintiendo la mano fría del emperador y la punta de su miembro tocar la pequeña entrada caliente que de apoco se abría. Akashi tembló y desistió de inmediato al notar que el dolor comenzaba a agrandarse y ni la cabeza del pene de Aomine había entrado en su totalidad.

Sin embargo, Aomine al apenas notar aquello no pudo más que dirigirse hacia los labios rosas de Akashi para calmar la expresión de dolor que el pelirrojo sentía. —Déjame estar arriba, será más fácil— comentó al terminar de besarlo.

—De acuerdo— Cambiaron posiciones y Aomine agarró uno de los muslos blancos de Akashi para besar su interior y subir de apoco hasta toparse con los testículos del Emperador, tocando las suaves bolas una por una y metiendo una a su boca mientras dos de sus dedos se deslizaban en la entrada de Akashi. El pelirrojo suspiró y Aomine metió un tercer dedo simulando embestidas cada vez más directas hasta que sintió un temblor en el cuerpo contrario, Akashi había convulsionado.

Dejó de lamer los testículos del pelirrojo y levantó ambas piernas del Emperador hacia sus hombros para luego posicionar su pene en la entrada de Akashi quien cerró un ojo por inercia. Por una milésima de segundo Akashi pensó en cómo jodidos le hacía Midorima todos los días para recibir el miembro de Murasakibara que seguro igualaba o superaba el tamaño del de Daiki pero a penas sintió los labios del moreno sobre los suyos, decidió dejar ese pensamiento de lado, ya más tarde le preguntaría qué lubricantes usaba.

Daiki aferró su pene a la entrada y con cuidado lo fue deslizando de apoco. Jamás pensó en que Akashi lloraría del dolor pero esos ojos vidriosos le decían lo contrario por lo que volvió a besarlo mientras con cuidado deslizaba toda su longitud hasta llegar a la base. —Ya— comentó Aomine sintiendo las garras de Akashi incrustarse en su espalda y rayarlo al punto en que seguro le estaba abriendo la piel.

—Ni se te ocurra moverte— amenazó Akashi sin importarle que tuviera pedazos de piel morena entre sus garras, ahorita podía sentir cómo su cuerpo se partía en dos al tener un miembro tan grande dentro de él. Respiró profundo y sintió que Daiki hacía lo mismo, se mantuvieron así por varios segundos en los que Aomine de apoco se recostaba sobre el níveo pecho del pelirrojo, esperando por una respuesta afirmativa de él que parecía nunca llegar.

—N-ne-cesi-to… mo-verme—contuvo su aliento y exhaló aquellas palabras al sentir el cálido interior de Akashi intentar acoplarse a su longitud lo cual para Daiki era tormentosamente placentero al sentir los movimientos contraídos del menor para intentar adaptarse.

—Despacio, Daiki— ordenó y lentamente Aomine salió de Akashi para comenzarlo a penetrar de nueva cuenta, lentamente haciendo más doloroso para ambos aquella intromisión. Pero, conforme el tiempo pasaba Aomine comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad y más con la respiración entrecortada de Akashi y los suspiros que cada vez emitía más audiblemente… —más…— escuchó en un suspiro entrecortado del menor y no pudo evitar besar las piernas que aún sostenía sobre sus hombros y aumentar el ritmo sintiendo las paredes de Akashi temblar de dolor mezclado con placer.

—"Empezaste tú, quiero terminar yo"—

—"Es mi hombre no el tuyo"— reaccionó Akashi ante su otro "yo".

—"Somos uno, ¿se te olvidó?"—

—No, pero…—

—Me las debes por el juego contra Nash…— Akashi cerró los ojos, y Aomine dio un respingo cuando de pronto la entrada de Akashi se ciñó más que antes y apareció la mirada bicolor que en un tiempo destruyó a todo Teiko pero que les había dado la pauta para ganar con el equipo de Vorpal Swords… la mirada del Emperador absoluto.

—Aomine Daiki—comentó sensualmente Akashi con sus ojos bicolor y su sonrisa maquiavélica centrándose en el moreno y moviendo sus caderas para sacar a Aomine de su ensoñación.

—Eres…—

—Akashi Seijuro, tu amante, ¿Quién más?— susurró divertido viendo a Aomine de frente y aprovechando para cambiar posiciones y ser él quien estuviera encima del As de Too.

—He…supongo que sí— susurró para sí mismo al ver la hermosa cara del emperador con más lujuria que antes. Sabía desde que Akashi cambió de color de sus ojos que quien hablaba era nada más y nada menos que el Emperador, pero eso era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado desde hace ya tiempo, tanto en el equipo Vorpal Swords como antes, en los últimos partidos de Teiko. Se acomodó pero apenas se recostó bien sintió como Akashi, hincado subía las piernas y de un tirón se empalaba el mismo haciendo al moreno gruñir por la brusquedad que disparó un escalofrío a su espina dorsal.

—Entró mejor—comentó Akashi con una sonrisa enorme mientras volvía a flexionar sus piernas. Aomine sonrió en respuesta y colocó sus manos sobre las caderas del menor para intentar seguir el ritmo del pelirrojo que se movía certero. Su respiración comenzó a ser agitada mientras veía a Akashi subir y bajar sobre él, con la mirada lujuriosa y su miembro balanceándose junto con los movimientos rápidos del menor. Las garritas de Akashi estaban colocadas sobre los muslos de Aomine, rasgando la piel sin importarle que dejara marca y sus blanquecinas piernas a cada costado del mayor le daban a Daiki una excelente vista de su propio miembro siendo devorado por la entrada de Akashi que adrede se hacía más estrecha cada vez que entraba.

Empezó a mover sus caderas rapidamente para intensificar el ritmo y cerró sus ojos por inercia para sentir mejor aquella sensación, aunque no por mucho pues su excitación aumentaba al ver a Akashi tomar el control estando encima suyo. El neko empezó a ronronear por inercia y Akashi chasqueó la lengua al escucharse a sí mismo, arrugó la nariz rosadita e involuntariamente emitió un maullido de molestia, lo cual le enojaba aún más. Sin embargo, sus orejitas de neko captaron el sonido de Daiki al gemir de placer y aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas.

—Maulla— comentó Daiki con una voz más grave de la usual. Mientras el moreno sin pensarlo tomaba su miembro y lo comenzaba a masturbar. Akashi sonrió ¿con que le gustaba su forma de neko?. Debía admitir que al verse al espejo, atraían esos rasgos felinos que hacían lucir sus facciones más sensuales, ¿la pócima despertaba instintos también en Daiki?, no lo sabía con exactitud pero al notar que el moreno se incorporó para besarlo supo que no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad de tomar ventaja de esa mutación que tenía.

—Meow—gimió bajito y dirigió una de las manos de Daiki hacia sus orejas que aquel tomó fuertemente y de inmediato Akashi sintió un escalofrío y un calor incesante en su miembro que se empalmaba más.

Las embestidas de Daiki estando sentado eran más difíciles por lo que Akashi, sin salir del miembro de Daiki se volteó dándole la espalda y volviéndose a hincar para darse impulso y dándole libre acceso a Daiki para que lo abrazara y de paso tomara su miembro para masturbarlo libremente. Y como si Aomine hubiera escuchado sus palabras silenciosas tomó el miembro de Akashi y comenzó a moverlo cada vez más rápido al sentir a Akashi contraer su entrada y saltar con más fuerza. Continuaron así un par de minutos más hasta que Aomine no pudo aguantar y de un empujón tiró a Akashi boca abajo sobre la cama y frenéticamente comenzó a embestirlo apretando su miembro con fuerza y simulando las mismas embestidas aceleradas para luego eyacular al mismo tiempo que sentía su mano siendo mojada por el semen de Akashi.

Dejó caer su peso sobre la espalda de Akashi quien de inmediato cambio de color de ojos a tener ambos rojizos y una sonrisa de satisfacción total.

—Meow—emitió bajito y Daiki de inmediato se quitó de encima al escuchar un deje de molestia de parte del neko.

—Lo siento- comentó entre suspiros mientras se acostaba con la cabeza hacia el techo de la habitación y de pronto sentía a Akashi sobre él de nuevo.

—Daiki, dímelo— el aludido alzó una ceja en expresión de duda al contemplar las irises rojizas del contrario. Akashi agachó su cabeza y comenzó a lamer el cuello del contrario, con esa lengua de neko que mojaba y raspaba levemente su garganta.

—Quiero hacerlo de nuevo—comentó entrecerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por lo que hacía Akashi; sin embargo una tenue risa salió de los labios del menor.

—De acuerdo pero quiero que me digas lo que quiero escuchar— pasó sus manos por el cuello del moreno y sintió las manos de Aomine posicionarse sobre su cintura.

—¿Qué es?— mencionó bajito, casi susurrando.

—Quiero escucharlo de frente… se lo dijiste a ella, ahora dime de frente que me amas— su vista bicolor apareció mientras encaraba a Daiki que estaba totalmente avergonzado.

—¡Tú!—

—Sí, escuche—

—Pe-pero…—

—Shh—posicionó su dedo índice en la comisura de los labios del moreno —solo dímelo y soy tuyo…— susurró en su oído moviendo su cola seductoramente e instantáneamente siendo abrazado por el moreno.

—Yo…te amo—

AxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxA

Varios meses después

—Grosor de media pulgada, tal vez sean muy pesadas— Dejó la enorme bolsa a un lado y su vista rojiza se dirigió al otro par de cadenas que estaban a la par.

—Yo te aconsejo esas, no dejan marcas en las muñecas—

—Tetsuya—

—Akashi-kun— la mirada celestina se topó con la rojiza en aquella escondida y pequeña tienda sexshop de Tokio.

—¿Hace cuánto regresaron de luna de miel?—

—Hace dos semanas, por cierto… felicitaciones, escuché que Aomine-kun te pidió matrimonio—

—Hace un mes— comentó sonriendo Akashi mientras metía las cadenas que Kuroko le aconsejó a su bolsa de compras.

—Entonces funcionó la pócima de la hechicera también contigo— comentó Kuroko mientras Akashi comenzaba a caminar en la tienda y él le seguía el paso.

—No era lo que esperaba pero creo que sí funcionó—

—¿No era lo que esperabas? Pero si la anciana Kaede me dijo que nunca se equivoca mmm— quedó pensativo Kuroko mientras tomaba un par de bolas chinas que seguramente las usaría en Kise.

—¿Anciana Kaede?— La mirada rojiza se detuvo en el peliceleste un momento mientras analizaba lo que Kuroko acababa de decir.

—¿Qué pasa Akashi-kun o mejor dicho… Aomine-kun?— sonrió el pequeño hacia su acompañante que se había quedado levemente ido pero que reaccionó al instante al escuchar a Kuroko para después devolverle la misma sonrisa acogedora.

—Nada solo… que no me mencionó su nombre…—mintió el pelirrojo, anclando el por qué la pócima probablemente había salido errónea y, haciendo deducciones inmediatas, le preguntó a su acompañante— ¿y la anciana tiene una aprendiz, no?— comentó disimuladamente tratando de entender la verdadera razón de la mutación que hacía unos meses había pasado.

—Si te refieres a su nieta, no creo. Cuando he hablado con Kaede, ella me comenta que su nieta ni siquiera sirve de aprendiz, echa todo a perder…— Kuroko agarró dos lubricantes saborizados y le pasó uno a Akashi para que lo guardara en su bolsa mientras el metía el suyo en la propia.

—Hm, ya veo…— el Emperador dentro de Akashi comenzaba a tener un tic en el ojo mientras hacía planes para matar a cierta personita que había osado jugar con él…

—Hablando de… Kaede me hizo perjurar que no le contara a nadie pero tú eres de confianza y estás próximo a casarte…—

—Sí…—

—Me va a dar otra pócima— Akashi alzó una ceja y Kuroko sonrió sonrojándose levemente —dice que puede darme una pócima que haga que… un hombre pueda embarazarse—

—¿Em-barazarse?— esa era una de las poquísimas, casi nulas, veces que Akashi tartamudeaba, pero aquello realmente le había tomado desprevenido y más con una noticia como aquella.

—Sí, ella nunca se equivoca así que el otro mes la tomaré, ¿si quieres puedo pedirle que te dé una también?—

¡Una pócima para embarazarse!, ¡no! La respuesta que daría Akashi Seijuro sería un rotundo "no", después de haber pasado tres días como gato y un mes con antojo de solo atún y mariscos, había decidido que por nada del Mundo se sometería a ninguna otra pócima o bebida sobrenatural que lo alterara físicamente, por mucho que se tratara de su amor platónico o cualquier estupidez como un pequeño bebé igualito a Aomine, con rasgos suyos, que creciera dentro de su vientre, que tuviera pequeñas manitas tiernitas, unos ojones azulados, tal vez con cabello rojizo y que lo llamara mamá…

—Bien Testuya, quiero la pócima…—

 **Perdonen el atraso horrible que tuve O.o pero fui de viaje sin terminar el cap y en lo que terminaba y a mí que los lemmons me cuesta hacerlos xD entre todo eso hasta ahora pude!**

 **Para las que me siguieron en este halloween atrasado mil gracias! Las adoro en serio! Sus comentarios me hicieron seguir y reirme también de lo que yo ponía xD me encantó! Con muchísimo amor a todas ustedes y en especial a**

 **Fercheney**

 **Lexkai Raven**

 **Krissia n.n**

 **Pain_99**

 **Yein Hiruma**

 **Kroosaku**

 **RirukaOMG**

 **Y a todas mis anónimas que me comentaron y me leyeron**

 **Las amoooo! Y viva el crack! n.n ya vendré con un KisexReo o algo así xD besoooooo**


End file.
